


A Hidden Affair

by Jermayn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery Relationship, Nakama POV, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermayn/pseuds/Jermayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Crocodile Zoro gets married. But who did he get married to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Done in Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187109) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



> The One Piece characters are owned be Mr. Oda. I am merely borrowing them for my story. Since I ain't getting paid, I ain't stealing money from him. So y'all from that there government office can't come after me.
> 
> Warning: This story has not been beta'ed. If you dislike grammar mistakes, you might not want to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue, the story before the story where I'm supposed to set you, the reader, up with info about what your going to read about in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsieur Oda owns One Piece the characters and the story. I own my car, and that is about it.   
> Cobra POV

It was the touch on his arm that caught his attention. The celebration had grown too loud for normal conversation as those around the table competed in their conversations. Two of the Straw-hat Pirates had convinced a young guard to join them as they danced in the center of said table with chopsticks in their noses.They held bread baskets in their hands and made repeated scooping motions. A riveting sight indeed for those raised in the desert. Cobra turned to see two more of the pirates crouched by his chair.

The green haired swordsman's mouth moved but Cobra could not hear him. Cobra shook his head. He stood and whispered in the ear of his body guard standing on his other side. "I am taking these two to the private audience chamber. Come with us." He then turned and motioned for the two to follow him as well. They slipped behind his chair and exited the room.The party continued without pause, no one detecting their absence.

Cobra led his group to his audience chamber. Once there he sat and nodded at Zoro, "Now that I can hear you, what do you need?"

Zoro stepped forward and blushed. "We," he said, pointing between himself and the other, "would like to get married. Something official, rather than just jumping over a broom. Would you perform the ceremony?"

"I have never performed a wedding before. Perhaps I could get the high priest to do so. When did you want to have the ceremony?"

"Right now." Zoro's companion spoke quietly. "We will probably be leaving without warning, so now would be the best time."

"Then I'll send for Veland now. Chaka, could you collect him and the rest of the Straw-hats as well? Cobra asked. Chaka nodded and started for the door.

"Wait!" Zoro was wide-eyed, the fear on his face echoed by his companion. "We um- we don't ruin the party for them and uh-oh hell, we don't want them to know.They are our nakama and will always be our nakama, but we don't want our relationship with them to change. If they found out about this it would just make things awkward."

Cobra  frowned. Weddings were supposed to be joyous occasions spent with friends and family. It was not something to be hidden or done in shame. He started shaking his head. 

The companion spoke, "Your Majesty, Zoro and I are already wedded. He is and will always be my husband. We simply want something official, a document that we can look at, a ceremony to remember. An exchange of vows and rings in front of an altar."

"Alright then, Chaka bring in Igaram, Terracotta, and Veland. We will do as they have asked." 

Chaka simply nodded again and left. Cobra turned back to the couple. They stood close to one another with an ease that spoke of long acquaintance. The black and white robes Zoro had worn in his fight with Crocodile's henchman had been ruined. He now wore a simple black robe that contrasted greatly with his signature green haramaki. His swords were not in their accustomed place. Presumably they were in the room set aside for them. His companion was digging through a backpack, Zoro's hand resting comfortably on a slim hip.

He cleared his throat. " I have some more questions for you two. How long have you waited for this? And will you follow Alabastian customs or your own? Also which one will take the role of the wife?"

Zoro glanced at his companion, who shrugged and pointed to himself. "I asked him to marry me before we came to the Grand Line. We are prepared to use your customs as long as he is the wife." The swordsman winced as his shin was kicked in retaliation. "We have most everything ready." He then removed the black robe, revealing a bright white shirt and pants. His haramaki remained in place. The robe was then handed to his partner. He shrugged it on, tying the waist with a black cord bought earlier that day. The price tag was removed and placed back into the bag for removal later. A worn black and silver pendant was placed around his neck.

Zoro earned himself another kick when he asked where the blue was. 

Cobra wondered what the significance was.

A sound at the door heralded the arrival of Chaka and Igaram. Chaka bowed, "Forgive me your Majesty. Veland will not be able to make it. Someone handed him a pitcher of beer and he is currently sleeping it off under the table. Terracotta volunteered to get a ceremony book from the Library."

Quick footsteps were heard. Terracotta bustled in with a book grasped tightly in her hands. "Here is the Ceremony Book. The feast is still in full swing, but the kitchen staff is well able to continue supplying food without me for a little while. Have the performed the Ritual of Purification?"

Cobra spoke"They can do it afterwards. In fact, I was going to invite the crew to the baths later anyways. We shall kill two birds with one stone this way. Chaka will read the admonitions while I perform the ceremony. Igaram and Terracotta will you act as witnesses? Good. Let's get this wedding started then."

******

Afterwards, Zoro stopped the king as they left the baths. "Please don't tell Vivi."

"Why-ever not? I am sure she will be happy for the both of you."

"She's our nakama too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Zoro's gay. But if I let him be straight then my choices narrow to one. Vivi leaving the group and Robin having not yet joined. This does not a mystery relationship story make. But if he's gay I have three choices to attempt to hint at.


	2. On a Bright Wednesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of their nakama discover the marriage. Vivi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece does not belong to me. Veland however is my character.
> 
> Thank you Mary_Nine for your comment. However I cannot reply. For some reason I am getting an error message. But as to why i want to keep their relationship a mystery is to be different. ;)

Strangely enough, Vivi was the first of their nakama to receive official conformation of their relationship. She had spent two days returning to the capital. The first day was spent allowing Carue to rest after running throughout the night. The second day she stopped to visit a couple of the smaller villages to show that she had returned and give them the good news of Crocodile's defeat.That's why she missed the first official announcement. It wasn't until Alabasta's High Priest arrived two weeks later with the newspaper that she learned.

The older man that came marching through the large doors was still in the robes he wore to conduct the morning service. The bright yellow hood was pulled back, deepening into orange at his waist before becoming a deep red at his feet. The torso was formfitting, a legacy of a history as a military order. The material loosened below the waist to give no hindrance in the users mobility. Dark spots seemed to pepper the front, though Vivi knew that it was not supposed to look that way. Dark red cavalry boots competed the outfit. 

Vivi liked the man. Before she had left on her mission to expose Baroque Works, she had known him to be a cheerful person. He was a good conversationalist, knowledgeable and quick witted. During her absence he had gained several frown lines, but still maintained his positive outlook. It would not be the first time that he had joined them for breakfast. The furious pace and discomfort of the guards tipped her off that this visit was uninvited.

King Cobra rose from his chair. His smile fading as he noticed the other man's agitation. He gestured at an empty chair before speaking. "Veland? Sit down and tell us what is bothering you." Cobra's gaze flicked to the newspaper as he sat down. He knew part of today's contents, but normally the priest tended to ignore the announcements page. _'Surely...'_ Veland moved passed the proffered chair to slam the newspaper in front of the king. His finger tapped the large bold print that covered the first page "This is my problem. What were you thinking?"

The priest then moved to sit and wait for the regent's response. He was folding his arms when he saw the spots that marred his clothing. He grabbed a napkin with an angry grunt to wipe the worst off before it stained. Vivi could see matching spots on the now exposed front page of the crumpled newspaper. Apparently what he had read in the newspaper had come as a surprise to him. Using skills gained from her time as Miss Wednesday, she began to read the headline that had so angered their early morning visitor.

**HEROES MARRIED IN SECRET CEREMONY**

STRAW-HAT PIRATES PLEDGE FIDELITY BEFORE KING OF ALABASTA

_Although they came to rid our beloved country of that two-faced Crocodile, two of the new heroes added another event to their time here in Alabasta. In a quiet ceremony two days before their departure, former bounty hunter Roroana Zoro(Bounty:60,000,000) pledged to honor, keep and defend his long-time love and crew-mate-_

The newspaper jerked upward. "Ah Vivi! You can't see this! I promised not to reveal their identities to their nakama!" Her father looked worried, "How much did you see?"

"Not much, Father. Apparently Zoro got married. You moved the paper before I could see who it was. Though there were only two women on the ship. Since I wasn't there it must be Nami. But I didn't think that Zoro liked Nami at all! They never had anything good to say about one another, and he hated that he owed her money. Who holds a debt on your boyfriend anyway?"

Yes, Nami was a little greedy at times. Show her a treasure map and her eyes turned to belli marks, but even she wouldn't hold a debt on the guy she was going to marry! _'That would explain why she didn't ask for the billion belli before they left though.'_

Veland snorted, "It wasn't the girl, Princess. If it had been there would be no need for secrecy. Marriage on a pirate vessel between a woman and a man are questioned. Why confine yourselves to one person when you can have fun at every port you enter? But two men or two women? Sailors are superstitious. Most say that such a union would be against nature and bring its wrath upon the entire ship. It could be that the sailors just feel uncomfortable around them. It happens often enough here in Alabasta. I've married a couple of homosexual pairs myself. Their marriages last about as long as a regular couple."

"If you have married homosexual couples before, why are you angry? I do not see how it would bother you now." Cobra crossed his arms. He held the newspaper folded inside out so that the information was hidden from view.

"I have two reasons for you, My King. The first and most important to my order is the lack of betrothal. The second and more important to me is the fact that I was not told about it or involved in the proceedings! At least what there was. How can you call that a wedding?! Where was the music? The admonitions? The lighting of the candles?! Because the priest was not there I can tell you! I bet you just told them to kiss and called them married!"

Vivi watched as a young guard lowered his pike at the priest, angered at the disrespect shown to his king. He was stopped by a hand on his arm and the laugh that boomed across the room. Chaka then moved to whisper something in the new recruit's ear before returning to his post. She returned her attention to her laughing father.

"I certainly did more than that!"

"Oh really? Because according to that paper in your arms, they came, conquered, kissed, and cleared out."

"Don't worry old friend. All of the forms and necessities were done. When Zoro a-and his sweetheart came to me during the feast, I asked them about their customs. They chose to use ours. Which has a two month time period between posting the betrothal and the wedding as you should know. They said that they had become affianced before coming to the Grand Line. And we both know it takes a fast ship two months to get to Drum Island. Igaram and Terracotta agreed to stand as witnesses, Chaka was there to read the admonitions and I got to direct the vows and kissing of the grooms." Cobra leaned backwards in his chair. "Everything was done correctly. All I really had to do was read out of the book. They had already prepared everything else. Well, Terracotta remembered to go to the newspaper and put their names in the society page for the required three weeks."

Vivi was getting more and more interested in who the mystery crew member was. Maybe a trick question would work. She put on her best starry-eyed looked and questioned,"Father, what did they wear?"

She received a quick glance before he grinned. He had caught on it seemed. "They apparently decided to follow Alabastian custom before they approached me. 'Sweetheart' as the bride wore the black robes of his soon to be husband. Zoro had another white shirt and black pants already on. He simply gave the robes to 'Sweetheart' for the ceremony and took them back when we finished." _'So Zoro did know about the robe code. Or maybe "Sweetheart" did.'_ Zoro never did come across a person who cared for ceremony or details.

While she mused, Veland spoke up. "My King, what about the purification bath? It is customary for the couple to purify themselves before the wedding as a symbol of new life."

"Well, we did get that part out of order, but we took care of that right after the feast didn't we Vivi?"

"Yes Father, I remember," Vivi frowned. Then saw an opening, "But I saw Zoro and the rest of the men at the top of the wall when you peeked in the girl's bath. I would think they wouldn't be interested in girls."

Cobra touched his nose. He ignored the disapproving glance of the priest. "They are married, Vivi. They still look, just don't touch. Besides, it would have been suspicious if they didn't take part. We didn't see anything, Veland. They still had their towels on."

"Father!"

"Vivi, I would like to see your skills as a Baroque Works operative in action. You may not ask me anything because I'm under an oath. I will also do my best to prevent you from finding the answer. Let's see how much you have learned in the past two years."

"Very well Father." She pushed away from the table. Vivi already had her first destination in mind. _'And if he won't tell me there is still Terracotta."_

Her father frowned as a wide smile formed on her face. "Where are you headed?" Cobra was concerned. Zoro had asked him to help keep the secret after the wedding was over.

"Well Father, as a Baroque Works agent I absolutely must meet up with the closest agent to give him the details of the mission!" Vivi took off running. Her grin became a face-splitting smile when she heard her father's face hit the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be a filler chapter. i know it seems like it, but I actually wrote most of this first. When I tried to write the prologue it took on a life of its own and made itself a almost chapter. It was birthed by Cobra's wedding description to tell the truth.
> 
> Next Sunday: A Little Birdy Told Me, Robin POV


	3. A Little Birdy Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes the night watch. Discovers more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters used or referenced belong to Oda.   
> Robin POV

Robin was enjoying her first night watch alone. A cool breeze rippled her hair past her face as she looked straight ahead for signs of trouble. She had shared it with Swordsman-san before the events of the past few days. She hadn't let it bother her. In a way, it pleased her. His actions were a measure of his distrust. She had been unable to bribe, distract or seduce the Bushido that first day they had left Alabasta. The show of power she had hoped to impress him with only backfired. He watched her throughout the day, when they made landfall and when she had her watch.

But he also respected her. While Sanji might protest her taking the evening watch, he went to bed like the rest of the crew. Zoro protested and then stood the watch as well. He had recognized her as a powerful ability-user and kept himself ready for any betrayal she might perform.

Things were different since they had left Sky Piea. The swordsman still distrusted her, would probably never really trust her, but he had calmed down greatly around her. When she had stood after dinner to take the watch, only Sanji had protested. And that protest was token, an automatic response to making a woman work. Zoro had merely grunted and returned his attention to his drink. So she had the deck to herself for the first time.

It was liberating to know that she was finally a part of the crew. To know that she was trusted with the ship and their safety. It had never happened in the other ships, organizations and towns she had been in before. All the others knew of her reputation, knew of her bounty and tried to benefit from it. This crew didn't know and didn't care. They judged her by her actions. She liked it.

It was mid-watch when she heard footsteps coming from the ship below. She looked down to see the top of Zoro's head as he moved towards the galley. There was sweat on his neck and soaking his shirt. _'An alcohol raid after a workout, Sanji and Chopper are going to get angry."_ Sanji was not gonna like having his cooking wines depleted, and Chopper had forbid Sanji, Usopp and Zoro from any strenuous labor. She shook her head but said nothing as Zoro let himself into the cook's sanctum and quietly closed the door. The cook would deal with him in the morning. She let her attention return to the sea.

She heard the door open and shut again, but Zoro's heavy tread was missing. When she looked down to investigate, no one was there. indistinct voices emerged from the galley. Curious she activated her ability. Normally, her power required line of sight to place body parts; but she had learned how to get past that during her time as an assassin. She had to concentrate, but she could place parts in places she had memorized, like the bottom of the dinner table.

The voices became clear.

Or rather, the _moans_ become clear.

Zoro's deep bass mixing with a lighter, higher tone she could not place. The rhythmic tapping of flesh on flesh provided tempo for the music they were creating, the creaking of the counter as it moved under them a ceaseless counterpoint. When Zoro started talking she almost lost her concentration.

"So tight Baby. So fucking tight! No one would guess it's our second time tonight Baby. Fuckin love seeing my big cock in your tight little hole Baby. Do you like this? You like this thick dick stretching your tight ass?"

"Fuuuuck! Yes! God! Zoro, faster!" Robin knew that it had to be some one on the crew. but the tones and cadences were all wrong. _'Who could it be?'_

"You better be praying to me, Baby. Cause Enel ain't here to take the message. And Enel ain't never gonna get the message, cause you belong to me." The rythym slowed, "You were praying to me, weren't you Babe?"

"Yes, Zoro, Move faster. I'm so close. Faster, please."the voice turned to a whine, needy. _'Nami?'_

Zoro had slowed down even more, the counter no longer emitting protests. "Say my name Baby. Say your god's name."

The voice deepened, undeniably male and pissed. "Zoro, if you don't stick that barge-pole you call a cock back into my ass and let me come I will personally see that you have blue balls for the rest of your short, miserable liiiii-aaah."

"Your wish is my command, Wifey." The rhythm resumed. The counter positively screeching under the punishment.

"Gonna cum, Zoro! Touch me! Touch me!"

"I gotcha Baby. Hold tight! Yeah, just like that."

" ZORO!"

The silence allowed Robin to gather her thoughts. She took stock of her surroundings, grateful nothing had appeared while she was focused on the couple. She definitely needed a shower before she went to sleep. _'I'll never be able to wear these panties again without thinking about that.'_

Zoro and another male crew member had just had sex in the galley. That voice had been to deep to be Nami. Chopper was way too young to be interested in anything but the medical conditions caused by it. Usopp was scared of Bushido-san. Sanji was in love with women, any kind, age, weight, or skin tone. _'Could it be Luffy?'_ He and Zoro always seemed so indifferent to each other.

But Zoro was always interacting with them. Patting Chopper on the head.

_'But that was a fatherly gesture, always done as a reward for a job well done. It's as if Zoro had become his surrogate parent.'_

Helping Usopp fix the ship.

_'That he and Sanji had tore up with another of their fights. Though Chopper helped fix the ship as well.'_

Fighting with Sanji.

_'Where they seriously try to kill one another, shouting insults and wrecking the ship.'_

Luffy-

_'They both stay on the deck for hours. Luffy sitting on the mast head and Zoro napping under the mast. Could that be?'_

She could hear voices again. Her false ear had remained while she recovered. The rustle of clothing being gathered by their owners not enough to drown out their conversation.

"Zoro, they didn't touch our stuff when they took the ship, did they?"

"No Babe, they didn't touch anything. Chopper and that old man managed to keep that priest dude from burning up the ship. I checked and the licence is safe in the bottom of my duffel."

"Good."

"I think someone may have seen it. Have you seen the plaque between our hammocks? It fits the marriage licence perfectly."

"Do you think that the same person that Usopp saw made the plaque?"

"Hn. Could be, Chopper certainly didn't have time."

Footsteps were heading towards the alcohol cabinet.

"Zoro, come back here and help me clean up."

"Okay. There was nothing in there anyways."

"You drink to much."

"I like alcohol after I exercise. it tastes better then."

"We need to get back to bed. Tomorrow is gonna come too soon."

"Go ahead and sneak out. I'll distract Robin when I leave."

She let the ear go, its purpose done. She resisted looking down when she heard the door close. Soon enough, the door was opened again by a loud Zoro. His footsteps were loud and traveled down to the men's room slowly and calmly, as if he had nothing to hide. She didn't care now. She had a lead on the information she wanted. What kind of archeologist was scared of a little digging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. This might be my only smut in the series. That was actually harder than I thought to write.   
> next Sunday  
> Deer in the Headlights  
> Chopper POV


	4. A Deer in Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper deals with frostbite. Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oda owns One Piece. I just borrow the parts I need to keep my story within canon. Unless you want to read about a yellow billed woodpecker named Usopp. Or Bob and Ted who works in a makeup plant.  
> Chopper POV

They hit the gangplank at a dead run. Usopp's hands were slipping around Robin's frozen torso. Chopper was still in heavy point, his fur a natural barrier to the biting cold temperature. Maneuvering her around the narrow passage within the Going Merry to the showers, Chopper's heart was racing. Every slip, every close call was potential death for the woman become ice.

Usopp's voice distracted him from his internal reverie. "Chopper, we're here. What do we do next."

He had let the sharpshooter guide them back as he desperately tried to think of a treatment plan. Frostbite and hypothermia were commonplace on his former home of Drum Island, but never before had he dealt with a full body freeze before. The ocean was out, that sadistic admiral had frozen it as well. There were no tubs or containers on the ship large enough to place her in to soak. His only recourse was to use the small shower on the Merry.

"Usopp, we need to place her standing upright in the shower, directly under the shower-head. I'll set the temperature of the water and let it wash over her head. You and I are going to have to use the wash-buckets to splash the rest between."

He reached to place the tub's rubber plug into its drain. Usopp's hand met him midway. "The water will overflow." The dark skinned teenager was concerned for the ship, his connection to his home.

"The floor drain will have to handle it. She needs to soak in warm water. The more contact with the affected portions the better. If I had a long tub we could have done this on the deck. This is the only option, Usopp." Chopper spoke as gently as he could. He had seen this before, in men especially. People almost losing someone important to them trying to preserve everything they could. Their concern for the patient transferring to other people or objects. Doctors were trained to detach themselves, so that they could meet the patients needs without emotions blinding them mentally.

Or physically. Chopper paused to wipe the snot and tears from his face. Doctorine would have smacked him a good one if she saw him now. Then he moved the knobs before him. A minute passed before he finally had a temperature coming from above him that he deemed acceptable. He sniffed again, before turning to Usopp, "Okay, lets get her in."

The small tub was almost completely full by the time they had her completely under the spray. Water flowed over her face and shoulders coating them as he had hoped. Only her midriff was missed, the lines and planes of her body channeling them into rivulets that left major sections untouched. Usopp saw something amiss in the fall of water across her face. "SHE- SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

*******

"CHOPPER!" The sound of his name distracted him from the trance inducing monotony of filling his bucket and splashing it on the ice before him. He left instructions with Usopp to keep Robin wet and headed outside. Nami, Sanji and Zoro were waiting on the shore for him. Seeing the ice on Sanji and Zoro brought involuntary exclamations from the small doctor. He had forgotten he had other patients in his preoccupation and terror over Robin. He looked again, missing the most important member.

"HOW COME THERE ARE ONLY THREE OF YOU?" He shouted in his distress, once again forgetting the injuries before him.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER! WE'RE GOING BACK, SO HURRY UP AND THAW US!" Zoro's harsh reply regained his attention to the injuries before him.

He dithered, distracted by his need to get back to his priority patient and worry for his captain. "Ah... OKAY! Um....! WE HAVE TO PUT WATER ON THE FROZEN AREA..." he turned toward the shower as he thought, "But Robin is in the bathroom already..." He could not allow Sanji and Zoro to place their injuries in the bath with Robin. They needed to keep their limbs as still as possible to avoid more tissue damage. The ice was placed quite high on both of them making it awkward to just place tubs for them to soak in. Besides, all of the Merry's water was pumping out of the shower-head. He hardly heard Nami's question on Robin's condition and answered it, busy discarding plan after plan. Twin splashes caught him by surprise. _'The ocean wasn't frozen?!'_ It wasn't.

Sanji broke the surface with as gasp and a shout. "WILL THIS WORK?!

The new information freed his brain from its internal logjam. "JUST DEFROST AT A LOW TEMPERATURE. THEN COME UP AND MASSAGE THE AREA THAT WAS FROZEN! NAMI! PLEASE GO HELP THAWING ROBIN!! He hardly heard her assent as he turned to go back to the bathroom. He wanted to get Robin thawed before it became to late.

*****

He had just removed Robin from the tub when Sanji and Zoro returned with Luffy. Nami had brought a mattress out from the storage room to the galley and they quickly placed Robin in it. She was then covered with two winter blankets. Stones that he had to Usopp to heat near a campfire on the island were brought in and placed between the blankets. He wanted to bring her entire body back to normal temp at the same time. Luffy's frozen figure was placed in the tub, the shower still pumping out water.

******

It was late that evening before he finally had good news for his nakama. Tears and snot fell down his face as he informed the waiting crew, "Their hearts are beating again!!" He was so relieved, recovery was only a matter of time now. Chopper let their excited voices wash over him, answering only when needed. They all crowded into the galley to see the miracle for themselves. Exhaustion hit him hard and Chopper didn't protest when Nami drew him into a cuddle as they fell asleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters were terrible to write. I had to keep coming back to it day after day. ugh, Horrible. And I realize this chapter is just a retelling of the manga with only Chopper's viewpoint. But this is the way it came out. I feel that the next chapter needs this intro though. I had completely forgot about this incident until I reread the Davy Back Fight for research. Chopper's POV kept changing until I started writing this. No Zo/? here I know.It will be in the next chapter. Plus, a contender falls from the rankings in the next chapter: The Doctor is In


	5. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good doctor checks all his patients. Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Chopper POV because this is Part 2, can't change character mid part ya'know

When he woke he was surprised to find himself on the bench by the table. Zoro's shirt had been rolled and placed beneath his head. It was dark outside and he was alone with his most critical patients once again. As he checked them over he noticed that their warming stones had been replaced recently. Blood was moving throughout their bodies once again, but they were still several degrees cooler than they should be. Until they could generate and regulate their own body temps again, he would have to keep them on bed rest.

He stepped outside to track down Zoro and Sanji and stopped. A cool night breeze brought the scents of Zoro and sex to his nose. As a reindeer, Chopper had no problems with Zoro's bathing habits. To be truthful, Chopper had started using it as a subtle way to track the swordsman's health. Blood, infection, and inflammation caused changes to the man's odor and if it grew pungent at times, Chopper just found it easier to make his assessment. Sanji's complaints to the contrary, Chopper frequently smelled soap on the first- mate. Especially after Chopper had explained to him the need to keep his wounds clean if he was going to tear off his bandages.

As for the smell of sex, Chopper could never scent the other participant. That Zoro had a partner in pleasure went unquestioned in Chopper's mind. Self-pleasure and intercourse smelled different, and Chopper had heard two distinctive tones within the moaning and groaning he had heard on several occasions after joining the crew. However, Zoro seemed to be able to completely envelope his partner in his scent during intercourse. It seemed entirely unconscious as well. Zoro had turned bright red and shook his head in shock when the doctor had asked about it soon after they had left Drum Island.

He had read about something similar in the veterinary books purchased in self defense after joining Luffy. After patching up a camel and ducks in Alabasta and the bird-horse in Skypiea, he decided that he would need to broaden his knowledge to include animals as well. When the Going Merry had returned to Jaya for provisioning, he had taken the opportunity to buy the books for dirt cheap. Not a lot of pirates wanted to become veterinarians.

The books had stated that many predators scent marked their mates to make them invisible to rivals or to keep rivals invisible to their mate. This only happened when the predator depended on its nose to hunt. Humans had average senses. Evolution had given them great intelligence and had seemingly decided that was enough. Taste and smell had been harnessed together. Touch was limited to texture temperature and pressure. Sight was limited to daylight and low-lighting. Hearing only a narrow bandwidth. There seemed no evolutionary reason for Zoro to do something like that. Also, Zoro's ability was completely different from the methods described in the books.

The first method was done by those who mated for life. This was done by biting said mate and licking the wound, causing a bio-chemical reaction that altered the scent produced by the mate. The second method was for those who only mated for the season. The male scent marked the female as part of his territory. This scent mark would last until the end of the mating season, then break down during or after pregnancy.

Zoro seemed to produce a chemical during intercourse that completely broke down all odors except his own. This was dispersed into the air and, presumably, onto his partner. Those who could detect the scent only received the heavy scent of Zoro's arousal and satiation. Whatever it was, it didn't last long, incoming scents broke down the chemical within the day. It was pretty useful in the small bathroom after someone had stunk it up, though. The swordsman's scent was pleasurable to the little doctor.

Chopper knew the scents of all his crew-mates. While all of them smelled like the sea, each had their own scent. While Robin and Nami both smelled of paper, Nami's scent included ink and oranges and Robin smelled of cherry blossoms. Luffy smelled of rubber and sweat. Usopp smelled like wood, different chemicals and paint. Usopp's and Sanji's scent changed daily. The first due to the chemicals and foods he handled to make his ammunition and experiments. The second due to the seasoning and foods he handled. Only Zoro smelled of sunshine and steel.

Finished with his musing, Chopper looked towards the crow's nest. The murmuring he had heard earlier had stopped. They were most likely finished and he had another patient to check on. He shouted upwards, "Zoro come down please. I need to check your injuries."A head appeared over the railing, the scowl and furrowed brows not frightening Tony-Tony in doctor mode. "What?"

"I have first watch, plus my body's fine." Zoro's face and voice both displayed his irritation.

"You suffered multiple lacerations and bruising during the Davy Back Fight, then contracted frostbite on your right arm. Even with your advanced healing rate you are not fully recovered. Leave the watch to your partner up there. I have to check Sanji after I finish with you."

Zoro's frown deepened, "Shouldn't you be with Robin and Luffy? And what makes you think there is anyone else up here?"

"Robin and Luffy are both stable and asleep. The faster I get done with your exam the faster I can get back to them." Chopper pointed at his nose, "I can smell that you have been exerting yourself with someone else Zoro. Come to the galley when you get dressed so I can check you over and watch them as well."

Zoro's face flushed as he nodded, embarrassed by the words of his little nakama, "I'll be right down." 

Chopper wasn't surprised. His crew-mates tended to forget that both of his adopted parents had been doctors. And so his 'birds and bees' talks had been a lot more technical and descriptive, if only so that he knew what problems and complications arose before, during and afterward. His young age had not been a hindrance, Chopper was a reindeer, his physical maturity already reached. He was still growing mentally, but was fully capable of creating his own offspring if he could convince another reindeer to couple with him. Upon reentering the galley, he first checked the warming rocks. Satisfied that they didn't need changing, he moved to his bag and brought out some bandages. Zoro would never keep them on, but they would provide him with a distraction for the swordsman. The good doctor was prepping for something this side of ethical. 

The galley door opened to show Zoro cautiously looking in. "How are they?" he whispered. His eyes were on the two beds, reassuring himself of their continued existence. 

"They are still too cold. Their brains are not regulating their body heat yet. Normally at this Temp they would be shivering, but their not. The blankets and stones will bring them to the correct temp in time. You and Sanji brought Luffy back here quickly. I don't expect any permanent damage, but we will be staying here for four more days for them to recover." The little doctor pointed to the chair he had set before him. "Sit down here please, Zoro. I'll start your checkup." He started buffing his left hoof by rolling the bandage. He was going to need something shiny. 

Zoro instantly bristled defensively, "Chopper, I don't need a checkup. I'm fine 

_'Great, Now for the Lecture.'_ The reindeer started in on one of his normal lectures on bandaging and clean hygiene, something he knew that Zoro stopped listening to immediately. He continued to roll the bandage as if it were a nervous habit, not that it needed rolling. Like any  professional he kept his supplies neat and ready for use. What was important was that Zoro's eyes were catching the reflection from his fore-hoof. When Zoro had fully relaxed his face and his eyes were solely on his hoof, Chopper gave his first command. 

"Sit in the chair, Zoro." 

There was no resistance this time. Zoro's body gracefully folded itself into the waiting chair and stopped. Chopper did not like hypnosis, especially when it was without patient permission, but this light trance state allowed Chopper to do only what he needed. It depended on the trust of the patient in the inducer. Chopper could only give commands as long as the patient accepted them, any serious objections broke the trance. Still, he saved it only for when he had multiple patients, little time, and recalcitrant mule headed stubborn morons who don't obey his injunctions to avoidstrenuous activities until the bandages come off. 

Chopper calmly checked the bandages on the current offender's lower torso. If he moved to quickly or became too agitated, Zoro would wake up. Blood-spots stained the lower wraps. Chopper tsked. Sometimes he just wanted to tie his nakama down so that they would heal, but there were too few of them to let one sit idle for long periods of time. With Luffy and Robin down, everyone else had to be up to fulfill their duties. 

He tsked again and voiced his frustration, "Why can't you listen to me when I say not to exercise too much?" He really wasn't expecting a reply. So he was shocked by the deep voice that answered him. This sort of trance didn't make the subjects talkative. 

"Because Wifey wanted to." Chopper face immediately turned upward to see Zoro grinning down at him. The swordsman reached out and patted the doctor's ever-present hat."You know, Chopper. I've never been hypnotized. I think it's because of my training. I've worked with flashing reflections all my life. Your hoof trick isn't effective." 

Chopper looked down at his hoof. It reflected light to his eyes, still shiny with the buffing he had given it. "It's always worked before!" 

"For Luffy and Sanji. Those two are always getting put in trances or hypnotized. Luffy even got hypnotized to fight harder by a pirate trying to boost his crew's fighting ability the day we got this ship. When we were in Alabasta and you were giving me The Lecture two times in a row. I decided to cooperate. If it was serious enough to get The Lecture, I figured I really needed it. That plus i get the pitiful little deer face." 

"I'm a reindeer, Bastard!" Chopper smacked the man's knee. 

"Hahaha!"

"Anyways you never told me you were married! Who is it? I know it's someone on this ship! Neither of you said anything about that! To me, your doctor. What if you have children?! I'm not equipped for a pregnancy or childbirth!!" 

Chopper felt the hand on his mouth before his eyes registered the movement. "Shh! We decided to tell you not everyone on the ship!" 

"Why tell me if you had planned to hide it?" 

"Well, Wifey was feeling kinda mortal since Luffy and Robin almost died, plus we've had a couple of accidents it would have been nice to have your help with. Plus your not allowed to tell secrets about your patients right?" 

"Of course! I would never tell anyone's secrets! I'm a doctor, anything you tell me is confidential." 

"Good," Zoro glanced at the two recumbent figures in the room, "Lets go to the pantry, I don't want them to wake up and hear this." 

"Okay, but they still can't hear you you know?" 

"No chances." 

Neither one of them noticed the bittersweet smile on Robin's face as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters to make up for missing last week. Didn't want to but this wasn't finished till yesterday and I dislike putting out incomplete works.   
> You might also noticed that I've extended the amount of chapters this has. That is to include this and the next chapter. I almost missed a nakama, but in keeping with chronology, I can still put them in next and still keep the timeflow.  
> Next Sunday:  
> The Final Port (A Tribute)


	6. The Final Port (A Tribute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has escaped from Enies Lobby. Going Merry POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own One Piece. I own several pieces so don't try to rob my house.

Her body felt numb, as if it was no longer her own. Sensations of people and movement from her midsection to her rear castle were muted, arriving to her figurehead minutes after their origins had moved on. The Going Merry felt the end of her life nearing.

But what a life! She, a simple caravel, had done things impossible for galleons! She had survived sailing the calm belt, rode a sea king unnoticed by its fellows, and even resisted an arson attempt at Logue town unguarded. (The sudden rainfall had nothing to do with it! It was a simple bonus that's all! To demoralize the enemy!)

Even after reaching the Grand Line her feats had only increased. Flying up the Knock up Stream? Child's play. (She had disliked the chicken suit, so she took it off. Let that Zoro call her a turkey again!) Slipping past a naval blockade? Easy as pie! That other ship did nothing but sail away! Conquering Aqua Lagoona?

That wasn't as easy as she had hoped. She knew when she came to be a part of the Straw-hat Pirates, that her job was to get them wherever they wanted to go. And she had done that. Granted Sky Piea had been a challenge but she had overcome normal shortcomings, forgone her pride and worn the chicken suit. But the damage had been piling up and she was unable to heal her wounds with sheer determination and willpower like she had seen Zoro do. But perhaps someone could be found who could repair her back to her top form. It had been that thought that helped push her to ignore the pain in her keel and continue to Water 7.

So when Usopp's lookalike had shown up and said that she could no longer sail, it angered her. How dare this impertinent upstart say she couldn't do it! That she would sink, would fail to do her part as a member of the Straw-hat Pirates! She had been damaged before, but repairs had been made. Imperfect repairs, made by unskilled hands, but she still could sail.

Luffy's decision to buy a new ship saddened her, but she understood it. Having listened to Nami's recounting of why her keel could not be replaced, the Going Merry found herself in agreement. She did not want her crew to be stranded because of her. Perhaps she could retire here, and watch through her connection to everyone as they had their adventures without her. She would miss the long hours of silent conversation with Luffy as he sat on her head. The delicious smells that would waft from her kitchen as Sanji labored to feed his friends. Counting the reps of Zoro's training or the hiss of his blades as he practiced katas on the deck. The rustling of Nami's mikan trees on the aft deck as she fought another storm, Nami's shouted commands and skills the only hope against the meteorological onslaught. Usopp and Chopper would no longer need to make emergency repairs to stop the leaks in her hull made by uncouth marines.The feel of skin as Robin created arms from her deck to amuse the younger members of the crew. Her prizes were in her memories. her treasure was her crew-mates.

It surprised her when Usopp challenged Luffy for her. She never wanted to be a burden. She shouted at them both to stop, to let her go, to find a ship that could carry them to their dreams. She had gotten them this far, for Usopp to leave the crew for her was idiotic and foolish in the extreme. But they listened to her as well as they usually did, and Luffy and his shrunken crew left to take lodgings in town. Her new owner weeping into the ground.

He tried his best to fix her. But Usopp had no money, and no idea how to fix her biggest problem. She had never stopped scolding him. She called him a fool, a moron, a dimwitted, mulish, stubborn idiot who was going to break her heart when she could no longer carry anything or anyone. When the flashy man in the loud floral shirt arrived and told Usopp the same thing, minus the insults, she was overjoyed. But that nasty man with the square nose tossed her into the sea like she was trash!

A loud crack woke the Going Merry from her reverie. The pain was distant now. She was far more concerned with the waves that were so close to her face. When had they risen so high? It was the exclamations of those on board that clued her in. She was broken. split in have by boards too weak to hold together. She looked up to see the Galley-La ship before her. She had done it. She had brought her nakama back to safety. Then she saw her rescuer, the man who had patched her up one last time.

She had grounded during the initial wave of the Aqua Lagoona. She had been desperate. Sanji, Robin and Usopp were leaving the island! She knew it had to be against their will because Usopp had been fighting alone, and the others would have said goodbye. Besides Chopper, Nami, Luffy and Zoro weren't with them. Then the others prepared to  leave as well, and they weren't taking her! They needed her! No one else could be trusted to bring them back safely, but she couldn't move. She cried and screamed but no one heard her until that man had come.

When he touched her hull her desires crystallized, "I want to set out !!! I want to set out just once more!!" he had cursed to himself as he fixed her, made her seaworthy once more. She could only say thank you to her savior as the next wave of Aqua Lagoona picked her up and she turned herself toward her family. For the first time since she woke up, the Going Merry set her own course and sailed toward Enies Lobby. It was her turn to save her crew.

And she had done it! She had arrived as her family battled fearsome opponents, hiding until she could reach them. Her captain was too injured to escape the bombardment himself, but Robin was there. Her arms rolled him off the building and onto the deck of his ship. Usopp had finally heard the Merry clearly, the others hearing her as well. Finally she had been able to pay back the sniper for the many repairs he had performed.

Luffy was standing in a boat beside her now. A flaming torch in his hands. She could hardly hear him as he said goodbye, most of her consciousness located in her figurehead. As the flames caressed her boards she felt the memories leave. The good times, the bad times, all drifted up with the smoke. She watched them fall to the people on the ship, tears forming on almost every face.

The flames had reached her figurehead when she spoke again. She knew she didn't have much time. "I'm sorry. I wanted to carry you just a little bit further." She wonders what they will do without her. Will Luffy and Nami finally get together? Will Robin tell the next ship about what she had discovered on the poneglyphs? She wished she could have warned the next ship about Zoro and...? Zoro and who? The memories were already gone. They had told her about their marriage almost as soon as they had boarded that day in Alabasta, waiting until everyone was asleep. When she gave them the plaque for their marriage licence, they had thanked her for it. Then they said they would save it for when they felt the time was right. But man did they go at it like rabbits. She couldn't tell them that they had already been discovered.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go on more adventures with you, but I..." She was interrupted by Luffy. She smiled to herself as he apologized for the crazy stuff they had done, some of the best memories she had. Her only reply, "But I was happy. Thank you for taking good care of me until now. I was really happy."

Her figurehead fell beneath the waves, extinguishing the flames. It floated for a small time before hands reinforced with steel fished it out. She was carried back to Water 7, hidden in his room. There she waited. She could still feel her friends, could feel them grow excited, afraid and then happy again. Then those hands picked her up again and placed her next to a block of wood. This wood seemed different than any tree or ship she had encountered before. As the man worked he talked to her, telling her about his new ship and how she was going to be a part of it. He even introduced himself, calling himself "Franky" and that he was touched by her memories. Soon the wood took shape beneath his hands, forming into a replica of her. Finally he put the lathe down and brushed his hands off.

"Let's see if this works." He grunted as he lifted her figurehead and placed it close to the copy. Then he pushed her closer until she touched it. Instantly her spirit moved abandoning the charred shell and entering into the new home he had painstakingly provided. Franky danced and laughed as the eyes seemed to grow bright and the mouth moved ever so slightly to her accustomed position. She filled her new body, slightly disappointed at its diminutive size. "It worked!" he cried. "You are now 'The Mini Merry 2'! Please take care of them still."

She was placed in a compartment on her crew's new ship. She could feel the other's personality, but it was still dormant. A new ship awaiting orders. After a wait the ship began to move and she felt the effects of the 'coup de burst' for the first time. And the first time she was let out? The fools she calls friends run her aground on a ghost island. Yes, Merry was content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cried while reading this, then I did my job right. Don't feel ashamed. I bawled. That's right this 28 year old man bawled sitting at his computer typing a story. I had to leave twice to get tissues and pause to get myself under control. I get it from my dad, he never liked tear- jerkers.  
> Next Sunday: Currently in the Forecast: Love Tempo  
> Nami POV


	7. Currently in the Forecast: Love Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami hears a little more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's usually here that they put that disclaimer thing. But I didn't feel like it.

Nami reclined in her lounge chair beside the Galley-La pool. She ignored the splashes of Kokoro and her adopted granddaughter in favor of the crash of waves against the rocks that still transmitted from the stealth den-den mushi she had placed at the beach. Luffy and Coby had finished catching up and the four men had left the area, but she loved the sound of the sea and had kept the connection.

The roar of surf breaking on the rocks always reminded her of her home outside of Cocoyashi Village. Then it was background noise, always present as she worked with Belle-mere in the orange grove or lying next to Nojiko as her foster sister grumbled in her sleep. It wasn't until she had joined Arlong's crew and left the shore until she realized how much it meant to her. She had always slept better within Arlong's ship when they were docked at a port. Then it always reminded her about her goals and how she was going to save her village. Since Arlong was defeated by Luffy, it had changed into a reminder of home.

Sanji had brought her a drink and left, presumably to make dinner. Usopp was either wandering the rocks or helping the giants, he still hadn't rejoined the crew. Though Nami could not understand why, Merry was gone. He really had nothing to fight Luffy for. Luffy and Zoro were on their way back. Robin was off with Chopper in town. The doctor still hadn't forgiven himself for losing her before.

Satisfied with herself, Nami adjusted her position in her chair and contentedly listened to the waves. Suddenly, Nami could hear voices. A first they were faint, but grew loud as they approached the stealth mushi. Their voices grew louder still and Nami recognized a fight in full bloom.

"...was I supposed to do? Robin was in trouble! I'm not going to sit there in safety while they had her!"

The voice was garbled, Nami had trouble guessing who it was. It seemed the owner was facing away from her den-den mushi. She listened closely trying to match the voice to a face. It had to be Sanji or Usopp.

_'But which one?'_

"And what did you accomplish!? Besides sending train cars down the tracks for me to cut up? If you had waited like I asked you to-" That was Zoro. Nami hadn't watched the swordsman accomplish the feat, but she had seen the halves of the two cars as the runaway train had passed them.

"Asked? ASKED!? You didn't ASK me to do anything! You TOLD us to stay put, like we were children who had done something wrong! We were not weaklings to stay put while Mr. Big Bad Roronoa comes in and saves the day! As it was we almost had her! If it hadn't been for that fruit user our plan would have worked!" Nami remembered that conversation. Zoro had seemed a bit too concerned for Sanji and Usopp. But she had also been at Iceberg's mansion to see the CP-9 agents in action. Sanji hadn't known what they were capable of. Usopp had seen them in action, but he had still helped, even if he had to put that stupid costume on to do it.

Zoro was shouting again. "... you think I felt, babe!? I had been thrown from the room halfway across the fucking city! I was so glad you weren't there, and then I find out that you were on the train!? With the same people Luffy was having trouble beating? I finally got you. I didn't want to lose you so soon, you know?"

"Zoro, just because I don't lift 1000 lb weights everyday does not make me weak! I don't need you running to my rescue whenever I fight someone dangerous! I can take care of myself!"

"I know that! But what kind of swordsman would I be if I couldn't protect my family!? I want you there when I defeat Mihawk, Wifey! Not buried at the bottom of the ocean!"

_'Wait, Wifey?'_

"Well, Husband, I don't plan on dying soon so you can stop treating me like I'm made of glass.Or I might kill you before you find that bastard and get another huge ass scar." The voice softened and turned silky, "Maybe he could give you one on the other side of your chest, give me a target to aim at."

_'Are they married!?'_

Zoro moaned, his voice was hoarse, "Mr. Roronoa, if you keep doing that some people are going to get a free show."

"Then you better find a hotel for us very quickly, Mr. Roronoa, because I'm not really sure I can- OOFH!"

 _'They ARE married! Wait, come back!'_ Nami pulled the earbud out. Noticing the state of her bikini bottom, she jumped into the pool. It wouldn't do to let Chimney see that. Zoro had a lot of explaining to do. Fortunately, she had the perfect plan to get some answers from the green-headed swordsman.

*****

She had him on the ropes now, Zoro had been going all out tonight. When she had started the drinking contest, there had been thirteen others from Galley-La and Frankie's Family who had joined them. Zoro had been unable to resist the challenge when she had mentioned that she had beaten him in Whiskey Peak by three people. The game had been Ring around the Rosie, each drinker having to completely finish his or her glass before the next person could drink. The two of them were left, the last Frankie Family member passing out at drink eighteen. Downing drink twenty-seven, she looked at her opponent. Zoro was getting red, but he gamely picked up his glass. While he looked at it, she asked her first question.

"Zoro, where did you get married?"

The drunk man smiled before he answered. "Alabasta." Then he frowned, "I'm not supposed to tell people that."

"Why not? Aren't we Nakama?"

"Wifey doesn't want me to. It would be really bad if I did."

"Wifey? Who's that?" Nami had dealt with a lot of drunks in her previous profession. She learned a lot of ways to get information they didn't want to reveal as a result.

Zoro smiled again, thoughts of his husband flashing across his hazed mind. "Mr. Roronoa."

"Who's Mr. Roronoa?"

"That's me!"

Nami could have smacked herself. She should have seen that one coming. "And who are you married to?"

"Oh I'm married to-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's short. My work schedule has changed so I'm not getting time to type this up like I want to.  
> Next Sunday  
> D'em Bones  
> Brook POV


	8. D'em Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke walks in on something unexpected.  
> Brooke POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long week! But as payoff for taking forever to publish the next chapter you will finally see who Zoro's partner is! Yayes!  
> Also I decided to allow Mr. Oda to continue owning One Piece because he has more drawing ability than I do.

Brooke had volunteered to take the entire night watch this evening at dinner. He claimed that he could not sleep. "My eyes will never close. BECAUSE I HAVE NO EYELIDS!! SKULL JOKE!!" Truthfully, there was no need for someone to keep watch. Thriller Bark's zombies were gone, their bodies crumbled when the shadows powering them had left. The Enigmas were gone as well, having escaped during the Strawhat's battle with Kuma. The gates were closed, no enemy could enter the mobile island without waking the inhabitants. But the skeleton had a lot to think about and he wanted time to himself to sort through the information he had received earlier that day.

Laboon was still alive. Not only that, he had waited for them to return. The whale had kept to his part of the bargain. Brooke had had so many nightmares as he drifted fifty years about his ship- sized nakama. Dreams where the whale had died, murdered by pirates or killed by sea kings. Others where the whale demanded why they had not returned, why it had been abandoned, forgotten by those men it had trusted. Always, when he woke he would grab his useless helm and turn it violently, as he prayed that just this once it would respond and take him back. _'We never forgot you Laboon. I will make good on our promise.'_

For the first time in fifty years, he felt capable of meeting the sea mammal again. His new crew-mates were small in number, but capable. The presence of his own shadow attested to that fact.

Thriller Bark had been a dream come true for the lonely skeleton. When he first came ashore to look for a carpenter, he had been ecstatic. But all he obtained for his trouble was the loss of his shadow. When he returned, he was defeated and humiliated by the formally intimate companion. A corpse powered by his shadow, performed Brooke's attacks and counters stronger and faster then the wayward skeleton could. In the end, Brooke was returned to his rudderless ship and set adrift.

Alone again on the directionless vessel, Brooke began to train. Every hit was to be stronger. Every movement was to be faster. He would improve himself and defeat the traitous shadow. But it was for nothing. Once again his shadow had defeated him. It was only because of the man lying in the dining hall that Brooke could stand under the sun again.

It had hurt, to discover that his opponent had been holding back. To watch the devastation of the room by the two superior swordsmen. To know that Zoro had fought at less than his full ability and still managed to incapacitate his opponent. But he felt nothing but grateful to Zoro. The santoryu swordsman had stepped into Brooke's duel when the skeleton could no longer fight. He owed Zoro for doing what he could not.

Brooke glanced at the mess hall that held the sleeping swordsman. A lone light shone through the windows. He decided to make a quick check on Zoro. The reindeer doctor had assured him that Zoro would be alright, but Brooke had lost to many nakama to be completely reassured. Opening the door and turning to face Zoro's bed, he found that his benefactor had another visitor. The man sat next to Zoro's bedside. All his attention was directed to the sleeping face. He had not shifted to face the door, not caring who came in or what they saw. Brooke could see their intertwined fingers, the alternating caresses and punches, the tear marks that trailed down drawn cheeks. Broken curses and affectionate nicknames alternately fell from the broken man's chapped lips. Brooke hesitated, he had not wanted to intrude on such a personal moment. He drew back and made to leave the room.

"Stop. You don't have to leave. You came to visit him as well." Brooke's feet stilled at the command. He turned again to face the bed. The voice had not been forceful, but pleading.

He spoke softly, "I would not want to intrude on such a personal moment."

"It's fine Brooke. I suddenly feel like i need someone to talk to. You said you saw it. What my stupid marimo did." Fresh tears ordered themselves in the man's eyes, prepared to march down his cheeks after their fallen brothers. It seemed feelings held at bay in front of his nakama had broken through the cook's defenses after he had found himself alone with the man on the bed.

"Yes, Zoro asked to take Luffy's place, you tried to trade your life instead and Zoro hit you with his katana. I could not move my body or I would have been there as well. It was all I could do to raise my head and watch." Brooke had seen it from the start to the finish, trapped between two stones until everyone else had awakened and rescued him.

"He knocked me out and I didn't see what happened, could you tell me again? What Zoro did do while I was out? I mean, I heard from those other pirates, but..."The blond man broke off with a shrug. 

"Zoro asked Kuma to leave the rest of us unharmed. Kuma used his devil power to rid Luffy of his pain and fatigue. Zoro was given a sample of Luffy's pain, but that didn't stop him. He shoved his hands into the bubble and it slashed and raged against his body. He didn't step inside the bubble, only let his chest and arms come in contact."

" 'A wound on one's back, is the shame of a swordsman.' " Sanji whispered the words reverently.

"You've heard of that? Not many non swordsmen know that phrase. It is one of the first things they teach in the dojo I attended before I became a Rumba Pirate."

"Zoro said it when he fought against the Shikubachi Dracule Mihawk just outside my home. Zoro had challenged and lost to the man. He got this scar from the encounter." The blanket was lifted. Bandages swathed Zoro's torso but Brooke could see the line bisecting the body as Sanji's index finger traced along it. Light glinted from his hand, but Brooke could not see the source.

"He must have been a long time recovering from such a great wound."

"Nope, the moron ran off after Nami and fought fish-men pirates without getting more than rudimentary first aid from Usopp. It wasn't until he collapsed and the fishmen were defeated that the local doctor sewed him up." Sanji grimaced, his eyes were fixed on Zoro's face, seeing the past. "He lost a lot of blood that time too."

"This isn't the first time he has been like this?" Brooke was amazed, he thought someone of Zoro's level would be able to beat his opponents as easily as he had the undead samurai.

"This happens a lot. He was like this after his fight at Alabasta, at Sky Piea, and the Davy Back Fight. It seems he enjoys getting pummeled and making us worry. I always wonder. 'Will I lose him this time? Will he come back to me again?'" Pale fingers clenched against callused, "I almost lost him once. I don't want to lose him again!"

Brooke stood quietly, unsure of what to say. Apparently no answer was required. "You know, he calls me wifey when we are alone. Just because I wore the bride's robes at the wedding doesn't make me a girl! I was prepared to die for you you shitty swordsman! What about your promise! You can't be the greatest swordsman six feet under the ground! Why did you do it! Why did you knock me out! Why!!" Sanji was standing, yelling into the Zoro's face. The swordsman slept on undisturbed.

Brooke was shaken, _'How could Sanji say that?'_ He grabbed the shaking shoulder before him to grab Sanji's attention. "Sanji, never say that in my presence again, please. Never prepare yourself to die. Do you know what it feels like to see a friend die? To be the one left behind by someone who can never come back? The emptiness inside that can never be filled because the person who was there before is gone for good!?" Twin fires lit in the sockets of the skeleton's face. " I have felt that for 50 years, kept from death by a devil fruit power that I have cursed bitterly."

He pointed at the man on the bed. "When he stood before Kuma he didn't say anything about being prepared to die. He offered his life for Luffy, but he still wanted to live. He was prepared to live even as he took Luffy's pain and agony. What use is shame to a dead man? He knew what suffering was. He had felt it before. He knew what his body could take. He is the protector of the ship, the man who watched out for the crew. You tried to take his job even as you abandoned your own. Of course he would knock you aside. It has nothing to do with your relationship with him. That man right there is very protective of the things he claims. His spouse, his swords, and his nakama are not to be touched by anyone other then him."

Sanji's face had paled during Brooke's speech. He started to speak but was cut off. "Zoro was the person who returned my shadow to me. But he also protected my pride. I could do nothing against my shadow. When he and Frankie showed up I began to beg him to defeat it. He stopped me, and then proceeded to fight. Not for me, but to obtain the dead samurai's sword. I couldn't believe it, until I thought about it. I had given up my pride, but he wouldn't take it. In his eyes, I was already nakama. So he gave me back my pride and gave an excuse to fight that wouldn't embarrass me. We are irreplaceable to Zoro, Sanji. If you had died in Kuma's attack, your husband would not have been far behind you."

"I KNOW THAT!" Sanji roared, irritated at being interrupted. "I know that he is overprotective and stubborn. I know that he doesn't like to see me or you or anyone else hurt to the point that he almost kills himself to keep us safe. I know that. But can't I protect him too? Don't I get the chance to be the knight in shining armor for him? It almost killed me to watch him get carried of at Skypea. He has promises to keep, to see Zoro place them to the side for my sake..." He turned to face the bandaged figure, "I couldn't take it."

_'Laboon'_ The memory killed the flames in Brook's eyes,"And you don't have promises of your own?"

The anger in Sanji's face was replaced by sadness. A wry smile appeared, "I do, but his dreams and promises seem more important to me. I'm gonna find All Blue, but I want him there with me."

Brook stood. "I'm sure that he will be, Sanji. Chopper has said that he will recover without problems from this. I need to go back to my watch."

Brook placed a bony hand on Sanji's shoulder then turned away. He walked out and shut the door. Looking in through the window he saw Sanji lower his head and place it next to Zoro's. His eyes were shut as he whispered three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know. However the rest of the ship doesn't so don't tell them. They shall simply have to find out for themselves! So the next chapter will be in Frankie's POV. I am not sure when it will be ready. Working one full time job and a part time job at the same time leaves me with little time or energy. But when it's ready the next chapter Mechanical Problems with be out!


	9. Mechanical Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending some time apart Franky does some thinking about a certain cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it be!!  
> One Piece is not owned by me. But it would be Super cool if it were.  
> Also something that might not be apparent in story:  
> Italicized writing is Franky's main thoughts.  
> Underlined writing is the little Iceberg in Franky's head.

The first day Franky was aloft, he spent in panic and fear. Kuma, the Shikubachi, had sent half the crew away in such a short amount of time. Zoro-bro, Usopp-bro, Brook-bro, and Sanji-bro had vanished, disappearing at the swipe of a hand from the huge pirate. Franky had stood his ground, hoping his metal body would resist any attempt. However, Kuma's devil fruit had launched the cyborg with a touch. Now he was airborne, Chopper was going crazy, Nami-bro and Robin-bro were almost defenseless and Luffy-bro...

Luffy-bro was probably going out of his mind with worry and anger. Franky may not have been a part of the Straw-hats for very long, but he knew Luffy-bro was very protective of his crew. After hurting Usopp at Water 7, only to have Frankie House destroyed, Frankie almost felt sorry for Kuma. Bad things happened to people who angered Luffy.

Still, Robin-bro and Nami-bro were in danger. Chopper had turned into a monster, and if no one could knock him out he could seriously hurt the two. Plus there were the other marines that were trying to kill them. Franky was more than a little concerned for the female members of his crew.

Frankie had some special feelings for the ladies. Especially the morbid, dark haired beauty. Robin-bro had seemed like a complete joy- killer at first. Her defeated attitude and lack of faith in her crew-mates was not attractive at all. Still, learning about her history put things into a new perspective for the metal-plated man. Even then, he had only respect for her until he was forced by his family to leave Water 7. It's not every day a woman grabs you by the balls to make you join a crew of misfits, but the way she handled them after that first painful squeeze... Yeah, Franky just knew she had liked something. It was at this point the events of the day and the darkening horizon worked their magic and Frankie passed out.

******

Day two was better. Franky awoke to find himself over a raging ocean. The sky was filled with a horrible storm, but the force keeping him in the air also kept him dry. The drops were forced above and sideways by the invisible bubble. The sight transfixed him, the savagery held at bay just for him. Before and below a whirlpool twisted as the sea reflected the fury in the air. The ocean gaped in hunger, and devoured all that floated atop it. Including the galleon that listed along it's outer edge. The crew were frantic ants that worked in vain to escape the open maw. Franky watched as the elemental monster pulled it's prey in ever deeper. Even as he passed overhead,the ship fell out of the water and tumbled into the darkness below. He shook his head. Franky knew that any ship that lasted on the Grand Line was built well. Ships that weren't were quickly sunk in the ever-changing weather. But even the best ships were only as good as their captain and navigator. _'The Thousand Sunny could have handled that easily, even without Nami at the helm. That poor ship. Such Super bad luck.'_

Thoughts of the Sunny brought Franky back to his current favorite pastime, making improvements to his pride and joy. The men's quarters needed a bit of work. He had designed and built it for the five male Straw-hat's needs but had not planned on joining himself. The hanging beds he had built were a tad too small for someone of his height and breath of shoulder. He had compensated by sleeping on his side, but it was not an optimal solution. If he could gain Robin-bro's affections and attention, perhaps a room for the two of them could be added somewhere.

Plus there was the soldier dock system to be completed. Also, the rudder needed revamping, he didn't like the was it shuddered in cross-currents. Perhaps two rudders? They could be connected to the same wheel or disconnected and turned separately. He also wanted to find a safe way to heat the aquarium when they landed at winter islands. Cola wouldn't work. It might use too much of their supply. Cook-bro's stove was too far away from the tank for its exhaust to help. Same for the cola engine currently in use to power the paddles. The night crept over the flying cyborg and helped ease in into slumber once again.

***

His sleep was uneasy. Again and again his mind replayed the recent battle. Always he hung up in the expression on Sanji-bro's face when the fake Kuma had attacked Usopp-bro's group. The cook had thrown himself into the fray without a second thought. It was reasonable to expect the last of the monster trio to protect the weaker nakama. There was just a little something in his expression that was off. There was fury. There was determination. But there was something extra. The normally male-hating crew-mate was leaving one of his super precious women in Franky's care and leaving for the only all-male group. Something was off. Of course, Franky didn't get it the first time. Or the second and third time he watched it. He tossed and turned on his bed of air as his brain struggled to comprehend what it was. The events kept replaying over and over.

***

When he finally struggled free of his nightmares, his eyes opened to watch the stars fade into false dawn. The third day of his journey brought him clear weather for a time. He had crossed a rather large island mid-morning and it's magnetic zone was enough to last for a couple hours. Storms lurked on the edge of the zones, but the force that protected him never faltered. Even the normal crash and thunder was muted enough that Franky ignored it as he gave himself to his thoughts. His thoughts seemed to split between those who favored Sanji-bro's actions and those against. It was almost like having a miniature Iceberg-bro in his head. Iceberg always loved to argue with him. Especially if the topic was uncomfortable.

'He was normal with you as you split up.' stated mini Iceberg.

_'Of course, Zoro had been almost killed by that admiral dude'_

'No-one else had been seriously hurt.' 

_'We weren't being chased by anyone at the time.'_

'But Brooke was there, he's not as powerful as Zoro, but he's still a strong member of the crew.'

_'Still, it took all three of the monster trio to defeat the first.'_

'But they were escaping, that's Sogeking's specialty. It shouldn't have taken another crew-member. Luffy was adamant you all worry about your own escapes.'

_'Usopp-bro had to carry Zoro. It slowed him down.'_

'Sanji didn't wait to see if Sogeking would be able to flee. He was gone as soon as he realized they were targeted.'

_'Sanji-bro didn't want his nakama to get hurt.'_

'Then why didn't you go to their aid with Sanji? Why didn't Luffy? Nami? Chopper? You felt they were capable of escaping themselves. Sanji had something more personal at stake.'

Franky didn't like losing to Iceberg, even inside his own head, but he didn't have a retort. So he allowed his thoughts to die and decided to worry about it later. He napped throughout the rest of the day and tried not to think of his stomach growling from lack of food. Hopefully he would reach his destination the next day.

******

It was almost a year later that he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror of the Black Rhino FR-U #4 and was reminded of Sanji-bro. Cook-bro had had the same expression the day they all split up. He continued his attempts to remove the cyborg gorilla that had stumbled into his workroom. Apparently Franky's latest upgrades were attractive to the female. It was almost humorous until she tried to take a part from his new bike. That was his baby, his new love and life, and she was no longer welcome in any shape, size or form.

After her removal, he allowed himself to return to the memory. Sanji-bro had been possessive! The women-chasing, noodle-dancing, gentleman cook-bro had a thing for one of the men in the other group! Though that would explain why he never made any serious flirtations with the two females on his ship. Sanji-bro was a very loyal crew-mate. It was obvious this loyalty would extend to his partner as well. The question now on Franky's mind consisted entirely of who his partner was.

Of the three men, Franky knew it wasn't Brook-bro. The skeleton had only joined the crew at Thriller Bark. It was too short an acquaintance. Plus the fact that he was a skeleton made the potential pairing just a little creepy.

This left Usopp-bro and Zoro-bro as candidates. Both men had known the cook for the same period of time. Both men were impressive. The first mate had raw physical strength that was obtained through hours of working out and a great sense of loyalty and honor. Meanwhile, the sniper had somewhat better features then the swordsman and was also a crack shot. Another plus for the liar was his sense of artistry. The man could draw perfect pictures and tell amazing stories. Usopp-bro did talk about a lady friend he had left back home, but he hasn't talked about her any more since that night at Water 7. Sanji-bro seemed to always move to protect the sniper in the fights the Straw-hat crew got involved in and had even boarded the train to Enis Lobby. Though his stated claim was to rescue Robin, the sniper had been released as soon as Sanji-bro had found them.

Yet, Zoro-bro had cut in on the call between Nami-bro and Sanji-bro. Zoro-bro's vehement demand for the both of them to remain out of sight until he got there was audible even without Franky's enhanced ears. Sanji-bro had screamed back into the receiver and did what he wanted to so Franky had assumed that the swordsman was just overprotective. When the group had left Water 7, the two men had another screaming match and Franky had thought it was normal due to the indifference of the rest of the crew. Franky was sure that the men were lifelong frenemies until Thriller Bark. Something happened in that time when Franky was passed out that shook Sanji-bro to the core and left Zoro-bro unconscious for several days. All Franky had been told was that Kuma had left and the Straw-hat crew was safe to stay there. Sanji-bro and Zoro-bro refused to say anymore. Afterwords the cook didn't outwardly change, the two fought as before. But Zoro-bro's favorite onigiri became a more common menu item. And there was that time that Nami-bro commented that the two sounded like a married couple that stopped the two mid-fight.

Not that Franky cared. He liked women, let men know that they had no chance and was comfortable. There were a couple of guys in Franky House who batted for the other team. One of them even propositioned Franky before joining. It was actually a little flattering to tell the truth. Anyone appreciates being told they are attractive. Of course it might be better if he gave the cook and his partner a private room. Franky knew he wanted a little privacy if Robin would ever give him the go ahead. She might not be attracted by his new augmentation, but then again, she might. He pulled out his plans for the Thousand Sunny once again. Perhaps this time he could find some room for a room.

******

It is strange when epiphany hits you in the face and points out what you already knew. Franky heard Luffy-bro's shouts and looked up to see an answer from above. On the back of a giant bird stood Sanji-bro and Zoro-bro. They looked so comfortable together that it all just clicked into place like the final cog in a super tuned machine. Someone who didn't know better would think that they were one family unit. The father (Zoro) holding the youngest son (Chopper) while the mother (Sanji) stood next to the oldest son (Luffy). Of course Sanji-bro would have Franky's hide if that little thought was ever spoken so Franky decided not to say anything.

Later that night, Franky managed to apologize. "Zoro-bro, I wish I could give you and Sanji-bro your own room, but there is just no place to put it. If the two of you had let me know that you were together I could have altered the ship while it was still being planned. Perhaps I could make room for a bed in the pantry?"

"Wait how did you know we were married?" Zoro looked panicked, "Sanji doesn't want anyone except Chopper to know!"

"Oh wait, your married!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest things about writing from Franky's point of view is that I honestly kept forgetting about using Super and bro. The Bro was obvious to me as I reread what I wrote. but since I don't use Super as an adjective it stayed forgotten.   
> So the next chapter will be 100 Shots, 100 Hits featuring Usopp!


	10. 100 Shots, 100 Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is unconscious after losing to much blood, Usopp gets to listen and think.   
> Usopp POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos and comments.   
> This chapter is version 2, because I decided version 1 would not have been received very well. Let's just say it would have occurred during the time Sanji is introduced to the blood donors. I really didn't want to add tags that would turn people away.

"Zeff."

Sanji had been quiet as Conis helped them escape to the Mermaid Cafe. When they had started putting the needles in he had weakly struggled, so Chopper had strapped him to the bed. Chopper didn't want Sanji moving the needles and hurting himself more.

_"Zeff."_

Sanji had stopped moving under the restraints. Instead he had started groaning and calling out the old man's name. Each time he grew a bit louder, as if the former pirate just hadn't heard him.

**"Zeff."**

Chopper had said that it was ok. He said it was a holdover from childhood. That Sanji's unconsciousness was reverting to a child's survival instincts when it was unable to react normally. Sanji still felt the pain, and wanted someone he trusted to take it away.

"Zoro."

Usopp thought it was his imagination the first time he heard the swordsman's name. But the way Chopper had stiffened meant that the reindeer had heard the same thing. Chopper had relaxed quickly, trying to pretend nothing was wrong as he hovered over his unconscious patient. Usopp would have suspected something was up, but he already knew that the swordsman and cook were involved.

_"Zoro."_

Chopper had tried to laugh it off. "I guess Sanji thinks Zoro is his parent too! Ha ha.." But Usopp could see through the doctor. Being the best liar on the ship, Usopp could tell when the others tried their hands at falsehood. Chopper was as transparent as glass to the sniper.

**"Zoro."**

Sanji and Zoro had been almost as good, trying to hide their trysts and affections from everyone on the ship. Usopp had seen through them from the start. It had helped that he had been there when they first met. The normally stoic swordsman's eyes had lit up when the blond had walked over to their table. Zoro recovered quickly, (Usopp had questioned himself for days afterwards) and his face had returned to its usual bored expression.

"Chopper."

Sanji hadn't lost all of his blood in his epic nosebleed. Just most of it. 3 quarts had gone into the air to form the mermaid. Another quart had propelled him outside the bubble when they had first submerged the Thousand Sunny. Thankfully, the two okama who had answered their pleas for help were willing to give a pint and a half each. Luffy had wanted to squeeze the bags but Chopper had quickly stopped the rubber-man.

**"Chopper."**

"Don't Luffy! If you put too much pressure on his blood vessels he'll bleed again! Go sit on the couch. I want to see your arm after I'm done with Sanji!" Chopper had been in a tizzy, trying to keep his patient alive. Usopp had been put to work pumping the cook's chest to keep his heart beating after they had reached the room. Now that half of the donated blood was in the blond Usopp was free to muse and ponder.

"Zoro."

Usopp knew he missed the first signs of Sanji's attraction to Zoro. But he forgave himself because he hadn't met Sanji before and had no way of reading him yet. Something must have happened between the two men in the three days the Straw-hats had stayed at the Baratie. Zoro kept leaving Merry to visit the Baratie. He claimed that the bathrooms on the larger ship were better since someone else had to clean them. Of course, it shouldn't have taken an hour to visit the restroom, but Zoro claimed the walls kept moving on him. Usopp had become acquainted to Zoro's navigational mishaps already, so was inclined to believe him. Maybe, though the swordsman hadn't been telling all of the truth.

_"Zoro."_

The look on Sanji's face after Zoro had been cut down by Mihawk hadn't been the disinterested shock of a bystander. Sanji had looked like he had taken a sword to the chest instead of Zoro. Usopp hadn't wanted to see the final strike and turned his head only to see the disbelief and fury on the blond's face. 'Funny,' Usopp had thought then, 'I guess they aren't together.'

**"Zoro."**

It was only later that Usopp discovered that Sanji only screamed at the people he most cared about. Well, as long as they weren't a woman. Or after his food stores(he still screamed but for different reasons). That the cook used insults instead of endearments (with the same exceptions as before). That the use of physical force didn't always mean you had sneaked into the refrigerator or attacked his crew-mates. That Zoro and Sanji were flirting with one another under the crew's collective noses.

"Luffy."

The first time Sanji had called the captain's name Luffy had made to stand before Chopper had waved him away. Sanji was still unconscious, a bouncing rubber-man would not have helped. "Does he still need to be tied down Chopper? He's not moving around anymore." Luffy was earnest. Usopp knew his captain hated to see his nakama in pain. The man had moved heaven and earth to get Robin back. He had destroyed Arlong Park because Arlong had made Nami cry. But now he had to sit and wait.

**"Luffy."**

"Not just yet, Luffy. I need to change transfusion bags soon, and he might struggle again. Those needles will do a lot of damage if they move to much in his veins." Chopper continued his path around the bed. "Once I get the bags ready Usopp, I need you to help me change the lines. The last thing we need is an air bubble in them." Luffy and Usopp both nodded assent and leaned back into their seats. Luffy still winded from the frantic running and searching.

"Zoro."

Usopp might have missed it. There are a multitude of deceptions and the sniper hadn't quite mastered them all yet. But it had been his turn to be on watch as the Straw-hats made their way towards Alabasta and an epic battle against Crocodile. Since the girls were exempt from dish duty and Luffy couldn't be trusted, Zoro was left to help tidy up the galley. Usopp had taken his sketchbook with him to try and catch the perfect sunset. Halfway through the sketch he heard the galley door open. Immediately the sniper ducked, it had been his turn to do dishes but watch was more important. That didn't mean that Zoro would be as understanding as Usopp wanted him to be.

_"Zoro."_

But it was the cook who had emerged from the lit interior. He had lit a cigarette and moved to the rail. Usopp would have called a greeting but the door had opened again. Zoro emerged from the now dark galley and Usopp didn't want the swordsman's attention. "It's cleaned, shit-cook." "Good Marimo, now come over here. I'm cold." Zoro had only grunted and moved to stand behind Sanji and wrapped the shorter man in his arms. Sanji had dropped the cigarette into the sea and turned to face the man behind him. "Love you, Mosshead."

_"Zoro."_

Usopp's jaw had hurt it had dropped so fast. How had he missed this? Zoro and Sanji had been at each others throats several times since Sanji had joined! Usopp could have sworn the swordsman had been completely honest when he had claimed to hate the blonde yesterday. But then he remembered that spark in Zoro's eyes at the Baratie, and Sanji's face when Zoro got hurt. It all seemed to come together like two men on the lawn deck. _'What better way to hide something than in plain sight? Always tell the truth, but not all the truth.'_

**"Zoro."**

It had been strange how everything made sense after his revelation. The couple had simply gotten together and never told anyone. Nobody would see them act differently because they had acted this way from the start. Now that he knew about them he could see what everyone else missed. How the two men actions screamed their feelings for one another while the rest of the crew were oblivious. Well most of the crew, Usopp had seen Robin smiling at the couple a time or three. He wondered how she had learned, but was too afraid to ask.

"Usopp."

"Usopp, hey."The sniper looked up. Chopper was holding a metal stand with blood bags and plastic tubing hanging from it. "Usopp I need you to hold this while i attach it to Sanji. Don't let it move to much until I finish okay?" "Sure Chopper."

**"Usopp."**

Once the needles were in place Chopper directed Usopp to place the stand behind the bed. The reindeer then went behind the curtain to check on the "ladies" who had given blood. Usopp stood looking at the man on the bed, the source of their current problems. "Chopper," he called, "can I take off the restraints?" "Sure but be careful!"

"Zoro"

Things changed after Thriller Bark. Sanji started picking fights with Zoro for odd reasons. Nothing Zoro did seemed good enough for the cook. Zoro's favorite foods made an appearance more often, as if Sanji was apologizing. But any mention from Zoro about the taste brought swift retribution. Things might have exploded, but Robin defused the situation. "You two remind me of a married couple I once knew." she had said with a laugh and walked back to her cabin. Sanji had turned white, Zoro face had paled and both had separated quickly. Everyone else had laughed it off, glad that the tension was gone.

_"Zoro."_

It had been wonderful to see the pair were back together when everyone gathered at Sabondy from their two year break. He had missed the bickering between the two to be honest. Heracles had been a great teacher, but nothing said home like petty insults and the metallic sound of sword against steel tipped shoe.

**"Zoro."**

Usopp slowly removed the restraints, watching the prone form in case Sanji tried to kick or move. When he finished he moved to the head of the bed. Sanji was still agitated. _'Well, let's see if my Zoro imitation works._ ' Leaning near Sanji's ear, the sniper softly whispered in a deep voice, "Shh, it's okay I'm here." Leaning back, he was startled to see a blue eye trained on him.

"You are not my husband. Go Away."

The eye closed even as Usopp grabbed his heart and staggered back to his seat. Chopper hearing the commotion returned to the room. "Did something happen?" Usopp just shook his head. At least Sanji had gone quiet again. "Sanji, Sanji are you awake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this confusing, I am sorry. I meant for the platonic names to be current events while Zoro's name was tied to the past.   
> Stay tuned for the next wonderful chapter: Gomu Gomu Romance! starring Monkey D. Luffy!


	11. Gomu Gomu Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the 5 times Luffy missed Zoro's and Sanji's relationship because of food. And the one time he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that it is entirely Oda's fault that this chapter took so long. I started to write this chapter just as chapter 813 came out. Needless to say, I was devastated. The fact that this man would ignore the obvious destroyed my creative spirit. But recently I rallied, reading other Zosan fanfics here on AO3 written by far better authors than I. And so here it is.  
>  **Warning for spoilers. **Scene five takes place on Zou in chapter 815. The last scene come entirely from my own head. I have no idea if it will really happen.****

_**Time the First** _

 

Lights and music filled Cocoyashi Village for the first time in years. Without the looming shadow of Arlong, the villagers celebrated with abandon. Three days had past since the fishmen's defeat. They had plundered the rubble at Arlong's Park, removing food, gold and supplies in preparation for this evening. The entire village was in the streets and food had been set on tables for everyone to enjoy. A certain straw-hat wearing captain was taking full advantage of it.  
He wandered the village without purpose. Each table he came across had something different on it and he was determined to try everything. He had a collection of meat on bones in his hands ready to eat when he saw Sanji and Zoro.

The two men were side by side on a bench in an alleyway. Zoro had turned slightly toward the blond beside him and pushed something toward the cook. Sanji nodded slightly and grabbed Zoro's hand. Something winked with reflected firelight before Sanji tucked it into his suit pocket. The boys rose and moved towards the tables. Zoro grabbed a tankard and sat on a porch, Sanji grabbed a plate and moved to sit opposite. Both gave no hint of the interaction that had just occurred.  
Luffy moved across the small square towards the two. Many of the villagers stopped him with offers of food or thanks. Once he finally reached his crewmates Sanji had eaten almost everything. Only a slice of melon with something on top was left. The cook lifted the morsel to his lips and slid the entire slice into his mouth. Zoro, who had been focused on the blond's lips leaned back and relaxed.

Luffy had different priorities, however. "Ahhh! Hey Sanji! Was there something on that last melon you ate just now?

 

**_Time the Second_ **

 

Luffy wandered the halls of the castle, sounds from the feast faint in the distance. He had discovered a flavored ham roast that he wanted Sanji to see and recreate later after the Straw-hats left Alabasta. Strangely, the cook had not been in the feasting hall, though the serving girls were still bringing food from the kitchens. He would have asked Zoro about their missing cook, but he was gone as well. So now Luffy was walking the halls to see if they were still in the castle.

The first place he had tried was the kitchens, only to be blocked by castle guards warned by Vivi. They had informed him that none of his crew were inside and guided him back to the feast hall. Luffy waited until they were out of sight before setting off to explore the castle. He wanted to find the duo soon so he could get back to eating that delicious meat.  
Room after room went by, all empty. Guards were stationed at key points in the hallways but none stopped the Straw-hat captain. Many smiled and nodded at Luffy, silently thanking him for saving their country and royal family. Many still had cuts and bruises on their faces. A few of them were missing an arm or leg, but still served. The manhunt for the Baroque Works infiltrators had not quite finished and every man was needed. He stopped to ask several if they had seen his crew-mates but none could help him.  
Noises from the feast were getting louder. Luffy had managed to explore the entire ground floor. He saw a body below a table in a large room full of books and stopped to check. But it wasn't Zoro, just an older man with flame colored robes gripping a mug. The pitcher of beer on the table was still half full so Luffy finished it off and left the room. He saw a set of stairs and started climbing.

The halls were much quieter here on the second floor. Luffy could hear the sound of his sandals hitting the floor. Soon, he began to hear voices coming down the hallway and he quickened his pace. Finally, he reached a cracked door and peered through.

"-iage is not something to be entered into lightly, but with great thought and deliberation." Luffy could hear Wolf Guy speaking but his vision was blocked by Igaram's back. He began to slowly open the door. "It is not a game, a joke or a experiment. Marriage is a contract between two people that cannot be broken until the death of one or both. The vows you will say today cannot be annulled in any court of law, personal decision, or distance. They will only be completed after you or your partner dies. Will you continue?

"Yes." Zoro's voice was steady.

"Yes!" Sanji sounded impatient, as if he just wanted everything to be over and done with. Luffy relaxed. He had become unconsciously nervous during the time he had searched. Finding them was a great relief.  
Wolf Guy began to speak again just as Luffy slipped through the door. The captain found a place to sit on the floor next to the door and listened. "Marriage is a contract. It does not require love, but is enhanced by it. Marriage does not require children, but it is enriched by them. Marriage does not require communication, but it is enlivened and made mutually enjoyable by it. Marriage requires fidelity, honor, respect and obedience. Will you continue?

Luffy smiled as Zoro and Sanji both voiced their assent. His first mate and cook were stubborn. These warnings would not stop them from getting what they wanted.

"Zoro, as a husband you will be the the provider, for your wife and any children gained from your union. They are to eat, dress and live as well as you do. You are the protector, any and all threats to your household must be met by you first and foremost. You are the principle, you will make the decisions that affect your entire household. Whether for good or ill the consequences will be upon your shoulders. You are the-

Luffy was bored. He couldn't see the past the people in front of him and he didn't want to listen to the Wolf Guy drone on about serious stuff. But Dadan had taught him to never interrupt a marriage ceremony. It was the one event she never tried to disrupt or steal from. She had had no problem hitting a rubber boy over the head with her club to get the message across. So Luffy quietly left the room and headed back to the feast below. He would find out from Zoro later. Plus while they were busy he could eat their portions as well!

 

**_Times the Third_ **

 

"Zoro, go get some wood for the campfire please. I want to have a big one." Luffy called as he walked toward the rock he had seen the swordsman disappear behind after Nami's meeting. He had almost turned the corner when he ran into Sanji.

The blond was a little out of breath when he came around the corner. His face was bright red and his hair was mussed. The force of the collision knocked Luffy back a few steps. "Sanji? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask?" Sanji shifted nervously.

"Okay, you just looked kinda odd, that's all. And you got a couple of bug bites on your neck. I didn't think Sky pea had any bugs."

"T-t-that's because they only live in this forest up here. There isn't anything on the land clouds for them to eat. I must have walked through a cloud of them or something. Or a big one was crawling on me and bit me a couple times." The last was said with a low growl.

Hey, have you seen Zoro? I want him to get some wood for the bonfire. I want a big one." Luffy moved to the right trying to see around Sanji. He knew Zoro had gone this way.

Sanji jumped in front of Luffy again, "Ahh! I asked him to go with me... uh... t-to find some ingredients for breakfast while it was still daylight! That right, breakfast! A-and he must not be back yet!"

"OHH What did you find Sanji!? Is it gonna be something new!? Where is the stuff you found!?" Luffy really liked it when Sanji cooked something for the first time. It always tasted good, but being on an adventure meant eating new things. Plus Cloud animals were really tasty!

"Uh well, Zoro has the stuff. So how about I go find him and tell him to get wood for the bonfire and you can have the rest of the stew. Since I'll be fixing something else for breakfast."

Luffy turned and hurried toward the stew-pot. Behind him he heard a smacking noise. "Sanji, what was that?"

"I found that bug that bit me and I smacked him. You might want to hurry if you want some more stew. I heard Usopp talking about getting seconds."

Luffy ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

If Luffy had listened, he would have heard a shoe hit flesh and a whispered, "Come on Marimo. We have to get wood and I've got to figure something out for breakfast. You owe me for this."

 

**_Time the Fourth_ **

 

Fights between Zoro and Sanji no longer brokered much interest for the majority of the crew. Only Franky and Brook paid attention to the two men out for one another's blood. (Franky was only concerned for his ship. Brook had decided to make new fight music for the pair and needed to watch their fights to play the notes appropriately.) The pair had learned to control their strength against one another so that collateral damage was almost nonexistent under the combined wrath of Franky and Nami. Now none of the crew even twitched when the familar sounds of metal against leather and insults began on the center deck.

Luffy was concerned with the frequency of the fights. Before Thriller Bark,the fights only happened once every two to three days. Zoro even seemed to predict the days it would happen, training less and keeping his swords close even in the middle of the ocean. Sometimes he would deliberately call the cook out. Those seemed to be the worst fights. The blond would explode from the galley, death in his eyes and legs already launched in an attack.

Now the fights were happening every day. This time it was the ship's cook who began the fights. Sanji seemed especially angry with the green haired swordsman. Anything the man did only antagonized the cook. Zoro had started hiding in the crow's nest, coming down only to eat and wash. He might have avoided the cook during meals, except the first time he tried to skip Sanji climbed up and fought with him anyway.

And so dinner tonight was tense. The table groaned beneath the weight of sea king steaks and East Blue cuisine. The taste was up to Sanji's normal standards, but the emotional atmosphere hindered everyone's appetite (except Luffy's of course). Sanji's mood had darkened when Zoro had entered the galley and he glared at the swordsman when he wasn't replacing the food or refilling the women's glasses. Zoro had learned to ignore the blond, and made no comment on the taste. Good or bad reviews had the same result.

It was the salt that caused the fight. Zoro had reached for the shaker and turned it above his sushi when Sanji let loose. "What do you think your doing, Mosshead? I prepared that perfectly. Are you trying to say I don't know how my crew-mates like their food? That I can't cook now? What do you know about food, shit-head? I spent hours fixing this meal and your going to tell me that you know better than me? I ought to-"

Robin's laughter cut Sanji off. He turned her direction out of surprise. She looked at the pair with a smile, a hand in front of her face. Her chest continued to shake with suppressed laughter and she held up a finger. Catching her breath, she nodded.

"You two remind me of a married couple I once knew. They had been married for forty years when I met them. She spent hours scolding him and he would just sit and listen. But if anyone else said anything against him, she would be the first to defend him. She had the cops called on her three separate times in the six months I was on their island."

"Why did they stay married if she didn't like what he did?" Chopper asked. He was always interested in human actions. Zoro, pale-faced and shaky, had stood and started toward the door. He was hampered by the narrow walkway and need to avoid Sanji.

"She didn't scold him because he did anything wrong. She was worried for him.He was stubborn and didn't like some of the restrictions the doctor had placed on him. I only saw them actually fight one time. He had overtaxed himself and collapsed outside their home. When they let him return home she refused to speak to him for a week. He had to sleep in the living room and she only gave him cold meals."

"What did he do to get her to forgive him?" Usopp asked the next question, surprised that Robin would share part of her past. Zoro had reached the door but paused with his handle.

"He waited until she had seated herself in her chair before he knelt before her and apologized. She hit him on the head and called him thirteen different names while crying. He got off his knee and returned to his chair. She rose an hour later and we had a meal with all his favorite foods. I had to escape the island two weeks later, but they were the kindest people I had met before I came across you guys."

Zoro nodded and stepped outside. Luffy knew something important had happened, but he had his attention on more immediate concerns. Zoro had left a full plate of food behind! A quick reach and Zoro's plate emptied. Now Sanji would have no reason to fight Zoro!

 

**_Time the fifth_ **

 

"Alright, then it's decided! I'll go get Chopper!! Hurry up and get better!!" Shouting to the cat falling out of the bed behind him Luffy ran out the door. And there Zoro was. Luffy knew that Zoro and Sanji had something special between them. "Zoro! You were here? Did you hear all that just now?"

The Pirate Hunter didn't even twitch. "I did."

Luffy grinned, "You're probably all worried about Sanji! Aren'tcha! Shishishi!" It had become obvious even to Luffy after the pair had returned to Shabondy that the two were together. Zoro had started spending time in the galley while Sanji was cooking and Sanji sent snacks and drinks up to the crows-nest for the swordsman while he was training.

"Don't make me kick your ass. I told you to leave that idiot alone." Zoro's eyes remained closed. The pair still maintained their status as frenemies even to their nakama. Zoro's indifference was to be expected. Plus, Sanji had become an awesome fighter while the crew had been separated. Zoro didn't need to fear for his crew-mates like he did at Water 7.

They were distracted by the arrival of Nekomamushi and then Tra-guy and his crew. Luffy almost forgot about his conversation with Zoro when he heard Nami talking to the swordsman as they walked back to the feast hall. "...get married, Zoro! He's already married! What will we do if he goes ahead with this? Aren't you worried at all!?"

"Swirly-brow won't get married. He'll honor his vows. I trust him."

Nekomamushi turned to look at Luffy."Have you ever had mink cooking before, Straw-hat? Not many outside of Zou have."

"Maybe, Sanji knows how to make almost everything."

"Ah, but has he ever served Deep Sea Sucker Soup?"

And Luffy forgot everything, lost in the description of new and unusual foods.

 

**_Time He Got It_ **

 

They almost didn't make it to the ceremony. Obstructed by both the Genma 66 and Big Mom forces, the remaining members of the Save Sanji group finally stood before the doors to the chapel. Pekoms and Pedro had faced off against Capone, Carrot and Lola helped to keep Big Mom's forces away from the chapel. Nami lifted Lola's Vivre paper and nodded at the large, ornate doors. "They are in there. We have to hurry and stop the wedding."

"Right. Now what are we supposed to shout again?" Luffy was confused. Nami had been adamant that they did it properly.

"I object. Then you let me do the talking."

"Okay. Let's go." Luffy allowed his arm to stretch backwards then pulled it forward and punched the doors off their hinges. They fell to the floor only to reveal the chaos inside.

Sanji was bloody, standing between a woman dressed in white and his father. The elder Vinsmoke held a gun towards Sanji and another towards Big Mom. The huge woman was lying face down on the floor, blood seeping from several wounds. Bodies from both sides littered the rest of the chapel, and a priest quivered in a small nook behind the altar.

"You will marry this woman, Sanji. And when we'll add them to our forces. I'll be able to remove those fools in Mariejois. We'll rule the world together son. You could live as royalty, not a-"

"I OBJECT!!!" Luffy had heard enough

"THAT'S RIGHT!! WE OBJECT!!" Nami and Chopper chorused.

"Ah the Straw-hat crew. I am surprised you made it. I suppose keeping you away was too much to expect of my forces. Yet you are too late. There is nothing you can do to stop this wedding.  
Sanji will wed Pudding or a certain restaurant burns to the hull."

"Sanji can't marry her! He's already married. I have his licence right here." Nami reached into her shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it before her to display the official seal of Alabasta. Zoro's and Sanji's names were in bold print .

Luffy's eyes bulged, "Wait Sanji's married to Zoro!?"

"Oh yes, the Alabastian marriage. I had wondered when it would come out. I care not at all about that. I won't allow anything to stop me." The gun aimed at Big Mom found a new target and Sanji's father pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the center of the seal and embedded itself in Nami's chest. She fell to her knees, eye wide in disbelief.

"Gomu Gomu no-" Luffy was pissed now.

"Luffy STOP! Let me handle my father. You get Pudding and the others out of here."

Luffy nodded then reached out and grabbed the girl huddled behind his nakama. He rushed from the room and allowed his friend to deal with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed them. I am not quite sure when the next chapter will be finished but I have not abandoned this. Please be patient for A Man with a Curly Brow featuring the inner thoughts of Sanji, the man of the year.


	12. A Man with a Curly Brow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji takes on his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a 9 day vacation, fixed things around my house that needed attention and tried to work on this. 
> 
> Nine days of work, lost a day when my cat restarted my computer. 
> 
> It still sucks. I think most of my resistance comes from the fact that it's not canon. It's a might happen that Oda is currently steering away from. The previous chapters all were based in canon.

_Dearly Beloved,we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Roronoa Zoro and Black-Leg Sanji in holy matrimony.The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people._

_The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God._

"You will go through with this marriage. I will not lose this chance."

"I am already married. Any ceremony performed today will not be accepted.

"A poly-amorous marriage-"

"Would require Zoro's presence and our consent, and we don't. The time for talking is over. You don't hurt my nakama and get away with it."

Sanji's father was an excellent fighter, skilled in the use of weapons, martial arts and poisons. He saw no reason to limit himself to the use of his feet and used this advantage to its full potential. Guns, knives, punches and kicks appeared, a master assassin at his best. And yet, he could not kill his son. He needed Sanji to take control of Big Mom's forces and Sanji knew it.

All assassins prized the kill. They enjoyed the completion of a job, the fulfillment of a contract. Good assassins prized killing only their targets with minimal collateral damage. Potential targets won't bring money if they are dead. Master assassins prized their ability to kill targets undetected with minimal effort, They called it finesse. Unfortunately, finesse requires no stamina. Training in a dojo cannot compare to two years of little rest, water and food. Sanji knew this too.

Sanji dodged knives, darts and assorted junk. The older man used everything he could reach as weapons; benches, candlesticks, hymnals; all were sent flying towards his third son. Sanji hardly moved. Using his haki to the limit, he waited for his biological father to tire. A tired enemy was an easier kill. Sanji knew this.

So did his father. After an hour of fighting, the Elder Vinsmoke pulled a den den mushi from his pocket and pressed a button.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Sister Anko, you fishy bastard! We have an excellent selection of cakes and sweetmeats for the ever discerning customer. How can I help you today?"

_Who gives Black-leg Sanji to be married to this man?_

_I give myself, needing no other's blessing. I give myself, in place of loved ones unable to be here. I give myself, wholly and completely._

"Who is-"

"PATTY!? What are you doing, shithead? What happened to the Baratie? Did Owner Zeff finally have enough of your burnt soups and fire you?"

"Ooh, Sanji? Is that you? Is it really true that your two-timing that swordsman you left us for?"

Sanji's face turned a deep red, "No you shithead. I had to come to this wedding to keep you guys from getting killed by my family. Now, what happened to Zeff and the Baratie!?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad! Or does the big man let you keep your menswear?"

"Fucker! What makes you think I'm the girl?"

"Oh please! You always overdress, care too much about your looks, you overreact around women and Carne and I heard you crying under him three nights in a row. Harder, please harder! You almost blatantly watched him though the kitchen windows whenever he trained. Oh, by the way, did you propose or did Pirate Hunter? I have a bet with Carne for 500 berries."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian? How did you get his den den mushi?" The elder Vinsmoke did not want to hear about his son's existing relationship.

"I don't know any Sebastian. I pulled this beauty off of Nathan the waiter right before I threw his lifeless body into the sea."

Sanji started, surprised by the words. The Baratie Fighting Cooks didn't allow any harm to come to the waiters. They needed somebody to take the food to the customers and none of the cooks wanted to do it. "What happened?"

"Zeff got the wedding announcement for you and Pudding and said a couple of things about you being a Vinsmoke. Then he began to talk about what a shitty family you have if it takes them twelve years to find their son. Someone told him to be careful, that Genma 66 was connected to the Vinsmokes. He replied that they were even worse, that the Baratie was 'Fucking famous' and if Genma 66 couldn't find you with your picture in every Baratie announcement then they couldn't find a brick on a building or beat a one-legged man in a kicking contest and some other things too bad to say over the mushi. He was kinda pissed."

"Shithead, what does this have to do with the waiter?"

The mushi grimaced, "Quit interrupting when I get to the important parts! Anyways, Sylvester, the Maitre'd got pissed and attacked Zeff with two of the new cooks and three waiters. The rest of us defended ourselves, and Zeff subdued three of them himself. We put them in the rear storeroom to question. A day later they were dead, they had poisoned themselves."

"Nathan was one of the ones who attacked you?" The elder Vinsmoke was incredulous. He could never imagine some two-bit cooks defeating his men. Though they were famous for fighting as well as cooking, East Blue fighters had never proved to be a challenge before.

"No, I caught him sneaking with this mushi to call someone after talking to the ones in the storeroom. Apparently his poison was stored in his tooth, because he took a indigestion cannonball to the face and swallowed. Died before I could reach him. We were going to send their thumbs to Genma but since your on the mushi now I'll just give you the message. Don't mess with the Baratie Fighting Cooks!" The den den mushi closed it's eyes, the connection broken on the other end.

_It has be revered since it's inception. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly, but with great thought and deliberation. It is not a game, a joke or a experiment. Marriage is a contract between two people that cannot be broken until the death of one or both. The vows you will say today cannot be annulled in any court of law, personal decision, or distance. They will only be completed after you or your partner dies. Will you continue?_

_Marriage is a contract. It does not require love, but is enhanced by it. Marriage does not require children, but it is enriched by them. Marriage does not require communication, but it is enlivened and made mutually enjoyable by it. Marriage requires fidelity, honor, respect and obedience. Will you continue?_

Sanji's father was quiet. The only sign of his fury was in the whiteness of his hands and the creaking of the mushi. He regained his temper and returned the den den mushi to his pocket. His hand retracted, pulling out a picture. The picture was fuzzy, but a blonde with a spiral eyebrow was the focus. He was running along the beach between two okama. His pink dress and high heels contrasted with the goatee and cigarette. "I heard you stayed on Kamabakka Island for two years. Is there something-"

Sanji caught fire.

_Zoro, as the husband-_ No skip that not pertinent

_Sanji, as the wife, you are the security. You are to protect your children even as your husband protects you. You are the secondary, obeying only your husband. You are the servant whose duty is to your husband. His needs are to become more important than your own. You are the sanctuary, the source of his comfort. Your life is to be used for your husband. Do you agree to these terms?_

Sanji loved women. They existed to be loved and taken care of. He tolerated men as a necessary evil. They were to do jobs unsuitable for women and eventually create more women. But okama? Men who pretended to women? Men who attempted to partake of the perfection of his beauties? To be polite about it, if they all died Sanji wouldn't shed a tear.

He didn't always have this opinion. His initial impression of Bon Clay had been favorable. The man had balanced the yin and yang of his personality and it worked well for him. Even now, knowing that Bon Clay had surrendered his freedom for Luffy's at Impel Down boosted his esteem in Sanji's eyes. But after spending two years at Kamabakka Island, his opinion changed.

While Ivanov and several of the Kama Kenpo masters had achieved an almost complete transformation, the rest were just men in garters. Ugly travesties of the perfection Sanji worshiped. He had been chased by these creatures for two years and finally forced to join them for an evening run. Was it any surprise that the mere mention of them brought forth fire?

_Into this union Black-Leg Sanji and Roronoa Zoro now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace._

The flames died. A smile spread across Sanji's face as he considered the the photo before him. "You don't have any agents on Kamabakka do you? How many squads did you lose just to get the photo?"

Sanji's father jerked as if he had been hit. "How would you know anything about that?"

The smile spread. "Emperor Ivanov has several reasons to keep outsiders off the island. Those he can't scare away are turned, there are no men on Kamabakka."

"I will have Big Mom's forces at my command. You will marry Pudding."

"No, I will not. And you cannot force me. Not while I have this." With a flourish, Sanji presented a official paper much like Nami's. It was an official abdication signed and witnessed by Nefeltari Cobra.

_Do you Black-Leg Sanji take Roronoa Zoro to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?_

Carefully the elder Vinsmoke read the paper  
**'I, formerly known as Vinsmoke Sanji, hereby abdicate my position, rights and privileges as a member of the Vinsmoke Family. I declare Vinsmoke Sanji as dead before the law, with no heirs or descendants. From henceforth I shall be known as Black-Leg Sanji, to conduct my business as long as I live.'**

_In the sight of the Gods, I, Black-Leg Sanji, take you, Roronoa Zoro, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow._

"Did you know, Father, that when you save a country from utter destruction the ruler gets extremely grateful? He gave me two favors. He married my husband and myself in a small ceremony, witnessed only by his retainers. He also witnessed my abdication, my separation from you and the rest of your rotten family. Have you seen the paper today, Father? Vivi-cwan was so kind and had it printed on the front page of the World News. Even if you tried to lie about the outcome of today, everyone will know. No government will honor it, Big Mom's forces are beyond your reach. You've lost Shithead."

_Now that Black-leg Sanji and Roronoa Zoro have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Gods._

_Those whom the Gods have joined together, let no one put asunder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter ends the story. I had thought to add little ficlets but I don't see that happening anymore. Anyways, the next chapter, Lost Again, features Zoro, the star of the story.


	13. Lost Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro thinks about his past while stuck on Law's ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos or even looked at this. I even had people bookmark this! I started this intending to write a chapter a week and prove that it could be done. As you can see I was wrong, and I have an increased understanding why it takes so long for some of my favorite stories to add chapters. Real life sucks.  
> Second things second. This is a song fic. Some of the lyrics are found in the story, but because I dislike the song fics that are basically the lyrics plus a few original sentences by the author, I didn't emphasize them. It will be one last mystery. What Song is It? A not so good hint? I listened to Remember Me by Fort Minor for the second set, This is the Night by Clay Aiken for the proposal and most of the rest, and 4' 33 by John Cage. I listened to the base song for the beginning so many times I can sing it from memory. Including the Oooohs.  
> Third things Third. I own my car and the stuff in the house I live in. I'm paying for my shed and the house is owned by my father. I do not own One Piece. I just want to. And as always, this has only been checked by me. So I own the grammar mistakes as well.

**Zoro laid in a bunk the Heart pirates had given him. The submarine held no extra space while underwater and Law had insisted on submerging most of the trip to Wano. The pitiful excuse for training weights (only 900 lbs, seriously?) held no interest for the swordsman so he spent most of his time here. When he wasn't dreaming he lost himself in his memories, letting them flow across the back of his eyelids.**

  
_'Stupid cooks and their shitty directions.'_ Zoro had been searching for the bathroom on the floating restaurant for far to long. Granted, he could have used the head on the Merry, but Nami insisted that they used the free facilities while they had the chance.

  
He had asked that goatee cook for directions, but the man's instructions had sent him to the roof. It was getting late. The sun had almost set and the stars were taking its place. He could see the remaining customers leaving to their own vessels. Disgusted, he turned and walked down the stairs.

He left the stairs at the first landing. He planned on walking until he found someone he could threaten into showing him the way. What he found was the waiter who had destroyed that asshole marine captain earlier. The beauty of his movements had Zoro and the other patrons spellbound. _'Those legs..'_

The hand waving in his face caught his attention, "Hello?"

A grin crossed his face, "Hello, I think I'm broken. I can't decide whether I want to fight you or fuck you."

The look of surprise on Sanji's face melted into a grin,"I agree. If you could only do one or the other I would be sorely disappointed. How about we take this to my room and decide there?"

Zoro was stunned, that line had never worked for him before, "Help me find a bathroom first and I'll be your man."

"In more ways then one I hope."

**He had to skip the memories of the fight and what happened afterward. There was no privacy on the Heart Pirates ship and pitching a tent in a submarine led to unwanted invitations. So he moved on to the next day.**

  
They sat side by side at the bar. Zoro found that he wanted to spend time with the man Luffy had declared was going to be their new cook. He looked at the blonde beside him. "Was Zeff a baker? Cause you have some nice buns."

"Heard that two years ago. From a marine captain, actually. He didn't get dessert. Where did you learn that?"

"Got most of mine while moving from place to place. Easiest way to get the waitress to give me free drinks. That was one I tried to impress Kuina with. It worked just as well then as it did now."

"And who's Kuina? Did you leave someone back home?"

"She was the daughter of my ken-do sensei back home. The only person I couldn't defeat. We made a pact to become the strongest together, but she died before we could realize the dream together." Zoro leaned towards the man and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I had heard that the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, had been here, but it turned out to be someone else. We are headed for the Grand Line after this so I'm sure I'll meet him soon."

Sanji leaned back and avoided the almost kiss. "I'm sure you will. Unfortunately I have to get back to work. Maybe later, Pirate Hunter."

"When will you be finished? I would like to talk more."

"I'll be able to lead you back to your ship after 10, Greenie."

"And if I wasn't wanting to go back to my ship at 10?" Zoro leered.

"The restrooms are right over there. If you enter a hallway back up and try again, Marimo."

**It was sometime between being beaten by Mihawk and being tortured by that quack the served Cocoyashi Village as a doctor that Zoro realized he needed Sanji. Something in the way that they had matched up against their opponents with no words needed. The way Sanji trusted him to deal with the men while he went to help Luffy. Luffy rushed in without care, but Sanji had stayed with Zoro. Zoro had wanted to keep that.**

"If I said I like your body, would you hold it against me?"Zoro asked as he stepped toward the disgruntled cook. The blond had been forced out of every kitchen he tried to enter. The villagers had heard of the man, but were adamant that their saviors wouldn't have to work the rest of their time in the village. Even now the man's hands twitched as an overburdened plate was carried to the temporary tables in the square by an older matron with one hand and a rolling pin pointed at Sanji with the other.

"Four years ago, the delivery man's third daughter. Are you always going to start conversations with pick-up lines?" The thwarted chef that didn't even twitch at the sound of his voice turned around. "And I thought you had went to a doctor when you arrived. Why the hell did you get into that fight?"

"I wanted to be. I'll never get stronger if I allow a small wound stop me from winning." Zoro sat on the bench nearby. He patted the seat next to him in invitation, his next words were going to be personal.

Sanji scowled at the moron before him. "A deep slash that spans your entire chest is not a 'small wound' moron. You were almost killed by Arlong before Luffy pulled you away! I know you want to be stronger, but is this the only way?" The blond chef made his way to the bench and sat down.

"Before I joined Luffy's crew, I would find a local dojo and train there. Now if I want to improve it has to be by myself or by finding the someone stronger and fighting until I beat them. " Zoro turned on the bench to face Sanji. "My only other option is to find a partner, someone to spar with who could keep up with me. Someone who challenges me and helps me improve. And they'd have to travel with me and fight beside me."

"What about Luffy? He's stronger than anyone else in the crew." Sanji had hunched with the admission.

"Luffy can't even if I had wanted him. He IS stronger than you and I but his devil fruit makes training with him difficult. I need someone I can engage in short range combat. Luffy stretches too much. Ussop and Nami are too weak and I wouldn't want them anyway."

"Oh Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I want more than just a sparring partner. I want a life partner. You see there is this leggy blond I've met that's just perfect. He isn't afraid of me and doesn't hesitate to scream at me when he thinks I'm being stupid, He's strong, can almost beat me in a fight and he has the deepest blue eyes to get lost in. I've seen him fight twice and both times I've wanted to drag him into a dark alley and put that flexibility to different uses. He wears these suits that I would make fun of if he didn't have that tie on. But I have some fantasies about that tie and suddenly the suit looks very good. Oh, and he can cook too." Zoro smiled as he watched Sanji's face grow red, then white and finally red again.

Sanji opened his mouth to yell when he halts, "What about your dream, Marimo? Wouldn't a relationship get in your way?"

"I hear that you have a dream as well. Searching for a place out of myths and legends. A dream that sounds more difficult than mine. Don't worry, ero-cook, I think it's sexy." He grabbed Sanji's left and and attempted to kiss his ring finger. Sanji pulled his hand back, then turned to face the street.

"What exactly are you wanting with this 'leggy blond'? Sex? Dates? We're already living toge-"

"Marriage, Sanji. I want you to marry me. For us to legally be a couple. There won't be a me or a you, just us against everything the world throws at us and Luffy. My loyalty has been given to Luffy, but my heart's been yours since I met you."

"And if Luffy told you to kill me?" Sanji looked upset.

Zoro's reply was immediate, "I would die with Wado through my stomach."

"Is that supposed to be romantic? Because I just- No don't answer that. What about the legends? About two married men at sea? The crew would kick us off before the storms hit."

"I don't believe in gods, Sanji. And Luffy doesn't care. Usopp is too scared of me and Nami and the Going Merry are more than a match against storms. That's why Luffy picked her to be our navigator. She's uncanny about the weather. It's part of the reason I call her a sea wi-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence, shitty swordsman."

'Marry me. We can keep it quiet, until you're comfortable telling them. Tomorrow, ten years or they never find out, but I want us to be together always." Zoro pulled a ring from his pocket, it was a simple gold band, made for a women's hand. "Would you, Sanji Blackleg of the Strawhat pirates, marry me?"

"No bended knee?"

"Not if we're to be equals."

Sanji nodded, "Hand it over then. I'll marry you, but I get to top sometimes."

"Yes dear, you get to be on top whenever you want to." Zoro pushed the ring across the bench.

"Call me that in public again and you'll never get any." Sanji growled but took the ring. "The meal's ready let's get something to eat, _dear_."

**Sanji had refused to wear the ring, but slipped it on a leather cord he wore around his neck. They would steal time together here and there, in the galley or on the deck after dark on their watches. Sometime Sanji would bar the galley and sleep there if the stores were low; Zoro enjoyed sleeping curled around his partner in Sanji's sanctuary. Sanji was an early riser, but would stay and cuddle, talking about anything and everything.**  
Zoro felt the finger dig itself into his ribs. "It's almost time for us to get up Sleepygrass." Sanji's voice was muffled by sleep. He opened an eye in response. His husband had managed to turn under his arm to face him. Sanji's hair fell straight, leaving both eyes exposed.

"I must be in heaven. I see an angel."

"Too many customers to count. Now get up."

  
"A few more minutes, curly-brows." Zoro reeled his hand in to bring Sanji closer. The cook, ever contrary, pushed against Zoro's chest.

"I have to get up."

"You said that we ran out of everything edible yesterday."

"I saved a couple of bones for poor man's soup. And maybe if we're lucky, Luffy and Usopp will catch a fish or two. Besides I still have the secret stash to provide dishes for my lovelies. Nobody misses a meal on this ship, even if it has to be broth and stale crackers."

"I will never understand why you fawn and dance for women. If I wasn't married to you and you weren't here right now I'd be jealous."

"Women are a precious creature. Plus there weren't many around when I was growing up."

"I suppose not many women would want to live their entire lives on board a ship."

"No, that wasn't the problem. Genma has a reputation for being a male organization, most women stay away. Those that did join weren't interested in having children and acted more male than the men. The only exceptions are my family and the minor nobles. We had enough power to have governments want to secure alliances by marriage."

Zoro frowned,"Did you have a fiance?"

Sanji returned a bitter smile, "No, my father hated me for being weak. I was left out of his arraignments."

The swordsman relaxed,"Good. I don't want to have to kill someone just because they think they can have you."

"As if I would let you kill her."

"And if it were a man?"

"It would never have been, my father believed in the legends. he wouldn't have risked the ships on something like that."

"So long as you didn't marry to spite your father, I'm happy to hear that."

"I didn't marry you for my father's sake. I married you because I wanted too. Just like I want to start breakfast and get the snacks for Nami and Vivi prepped."

"Kiss me first."

"Always so demanding, marimo."

"Because I love you, shit-cook."

Sanji relented and allowed Zoro to pull him close. Their lips met and Zoro could taste the familiar cigarette, spice and -

**-licorice flavor that was Sanji bloom on his tongue. He opened his eyes, only to see the metal roof, his arm empty once again. He allowed his eyes to close once again, and promised retribution on all of the gods Sanji had once told him about. If this separation was the fault of any of them, all would pay. One two year parting was enough.**

"Zoro." Dracule Mihawk continued his perusal of the newspaper. He refused to turn to the man who had invades his study with another ridiculous request. "Conqueror's Haki is not something you can train to get. If you have it you can train it, but if you don't you'll never get it. I have never seen evidence that you have this power, so why should I bother to try?"

"I have it. I have used it before." Zoro kept his face stoic, anything to help make the lie real. He wanted any advantage his greatest rival could give him

A raised eyebrow was his only answer.

It was a month before he proved his words to Dracule. Perona had changed several of her hollows to resemble his crew-mates. The current practice had them chained randomly in a ruined courtyard and Zoro was to defend everyone against the human-drills. Even a touch caused the hollows to disappear. He was holding them off successfully this time, using his observation haki to see when a primate was getting too close. Dracule and Perona observed from the window of the attached manor.

One of the animals had sneaked within arms reach of the pseudo-Sanji and raised his club. Zoro caught sight of the event as the club started its descent. He had forgotten that the others were hollows. All he saw was the imminent death of his husband and he reacted. A pressure built in his head and he gave a wordless yell. The pressure receded, and the human-drill froze, releasing its grip on the club. The wooden and metal monstrosity feel between its feet and the creature jumped back in surprise.

Zoro was less than a foot away when Mihawk's voice rang out, "Stop!" The human-drills started backing away, intimidated by the powerful voice.

"Perona, disperse your hollows. We are done for the day. Zoro, meet me in my study and we'll discuss your training in Conquerors Haki. It seems you weren't lying after all."

Zoro allowed his head to fall to his chest. He panted and listened to the sound of his false crew-mates disappearing. When he had regained his breath, he returned to the mansion the Shikubachi had appropriated for his own. Nine months had not been enough for Zoro to learn the route to Mihawk's study, but it was sufficient for Perona to create a guide out of habit.

"Study." she instructed and went to her room. Zoro followed the apparition until he stood outside a pair of closed doors.

He knocked. "Come." He entered to see Mihawk comfortably ensconced in his favorite chair. Zoro moved to stand in the center of the room and faced the older man. "Today you've used Conqueror's Haki for the first time in my presence. Why have you not used it before?"

"I can't control when it happens."

"All haki is the representation of the user's will made physical. With Observation Haki, your body and senses become more sensitive and attuned to the world around you. Armament Haki reinforces your body and weaponry with an armor as strong as your will. Conqueror's Haki imposes your spirit on others around you. Your captain used it to knock hundreds unconscious during the Marineford battle. I use it to freeze my opponents in place. We shall have to see how strong it is. What triggered it this time?"

"I didn't want to lose."

"This is not the first time you went through this exercise. It is the first time they almost attacked Sanji. What is important about him? Now that I think about it, you spend more time and energy defending him than any other member of your crew."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. He wanted it kept secret."

"I am unlikely to come across your crew-mates again. I can already tell he means more to you than nakama. Tell me so I can decide on how to train you."

"He is my husband, my other half."

"I am glad you were honest. Go and rest. Training will begin tomorrow."

"Thank you." Zoro nodded his head and left to find his chambers.

**He awoke this time to a crowded room, which meant he had three other people around his bed and two trying to fit in each doorway. Law had a newspaper in his hand. Two official looking documents were printed under a large headline.**

  
**'ALABASTA KINGDOM REFUSING TO ACKNOWLEDGE MARRIAGE. CLAIMS SANJI VINSMOKE ALREADY MARRIED'**   
**King Cobra of Alabasta spoke today in front of thousands against the attempted union of Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding. He claimed that not only is Sanji no longer a part of the notorious Vinsmoke family, but that he has already married. He further claimed that Sanji, better known as one of the Strawhat pirates, is married to none other than the first mate, Roronoa Zoro. He concluded his speech with the announcement that he would be forwarding the incriminating documents to every country participating in the Reverie this year. The king himself brought the official copies to our offices to be placed in this paper. "I cannot repay the Straw-hats for what they have done for our country. While nobody wants to see Genma 66 or Big Mom gain any more power, I want to help the people caught in the middle as well. The Sanji I met would never have agreed to this travesty."**

**The King of course is referring to the attempted takeover of Alabasta two and a half years ago by the former Shikubachi Crocodile and the Baroque Works, previously reported to have been stopped by the Navy. The Straw-hats were the only pirate group to escape the Navy's subsequent roundup.**

**Toward Barnswallow, the newspaper's authenticator, examined the documents. "They weren't made yesterday. The corners show wear and tear and the ink is too dry to have been placed on the paper and subjected to a sea voyage immediately afterwards. This had to have been printed before the other one[Genma 66 announcement]. The king's daughter, Princess Vivi, also brought a framed article from a local newspaper, dated a week after the Straw-hat's escape. "I hung it in my room after I won the challenge Father gave me. Sanji and Zoro helped me when I needed them. It's my turn to help them." Barnswallow also verified the newspaper clipping.**

**Below are copies of all three documents.**

**"Is it true, Roronoa-ya?" Zoro raised his head to look Law in the eye.**

**"If I say yes?" Zoro challenged. Normally he wouldn't care, but now he was on someone else's ship in the middle of the ocean.**

**"Then congratulations are in order. You have good taste, Roronoa-ya." Law stood and shooed his crew-members from the room. Kinemon remained. "Do not fear that this will change our friendship. When Wano is free and you are reunited with your husband you will be always be welcome in my house." Then the samurai left to continue his meditations.**   
**Zoro smiled, it was always Sanji to see the bigger picture. Zoro had thought the blonde was crazy to want a marriage licence, and an annulment from his family. But Sanji had always seen the bigger picture. Always brought hope into a hopeless situation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. Feel free to leave your guesses in the comments because I want to see if I made it plain enough. If you have a scene you would like for me to write for this universe leave it there as well!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another One Piece story on this site by kakairupowns (miharu), but I don't want to link it yet because it will give away who the other person is. I promise to link it by the fifth or sixth chapter. I think it will be obvious then.


End file.
